


Old Melody, New Dance

by Nefernat (orphan_account), slashpervert



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:45:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1906380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Nefernat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashpervert/pseuds/slashpervert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter fan fiction featuring Neville Longbottom and Ginny Weasley. Neville returns from several years traveling abroad and seeks out old friends. He is surprised when he finds new passion with Ginny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tea and Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted October 26, 2006. Post-war, HPB compliant, written before the release of DH. Part of the **[Secrets and Promises](http://slashpervert.livejournal.com/10097.html)** world. Originally written as part of the RPG [_Ambiguous Desire_](http://community.livejournal.com/ambiguousdesire/), this has been edited to fit the fic format. Icon [art](http://berenicepotter.deviantart.com/art/Happy-St-Valentine-s-Day-29036598) by [](http://berenicepotter.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://berenicepotter.livejournal.com/)**berenicepotter** .  
>  **Betas:** brknhalo241  
>  **Warning:** Language, Explicit M/F sex, Oral, Intercourse. (Characters in this fiction are adults.)  
>  **Disclaimer:** This is a non-commercial work of fan fiction intended for adult audiences only. No copyright infringement intended.  
>  **Distribution:** Distribution is limited to personal use. Do NOT repost without written permission. See explanation [HERE](http://slashpervert.livejournal.com/242164.html). You can find links to translations of my stories [HERE](http://slashpervert.livejournal.com/208619.html).

After having entered Diagon Alley, Ginny leisurely made her way up to where Andrew's store was. It was wonderful to now have a bookshop that sold Muggle fiction and romance novels at Diagon Alley, she thought. And by Andrew Kirke, one of her former House, too! But what really made her smile was that Neville had agreed to meet her there. They’d been friends ever since he’d taken her to the Yule Ball in her third year at Hogwarts and over the years their friendship had deepened. He’d been gone for the past three years, travelling the world and collecting all kinds of plant and herb samples. He’d been writing her and she always enjoyed his letters, although she’d missed him terribly. And now he was back and was planning to stay. She’d just owled him, telling him that she was going and he’d agreed to meet her there.

While walking up she did some window shopping, making a mental note on where to go later that day. And then she was standing in front of the window and looking at the display there. She grinned when she saw he had put Minette Walters, Colin Dexter and Patricia Cornwell side by side. She already knew she'd be getting her fix here. Hermione had done a good job on turning her to Muggle fiction, especially the crime books.

Neville dusted the soil off his hands and went to wash them. He examined his work-rough hands and dirty fingernails critically for a minute. He didn't really have the time to get them thoroughly clean, so he shrugged and went to change clothes. He chose a pair of tan khaki pants and a matching green khaki shirt. He didn't own a pair of shoes that weren't hiking boots, so he chose the cleanest pair of the two. He grabbed his worn brown leather jacket and ran a comb through his hair.

Apparating to the entrance of Diagon Alley and then entering was like entering the world of a dream. It had been so long since he had been here and yet things were so very much the same. He did note places rebuilt since the war times and some new places. And he was amused to see some people stare at his "costume." When he found the store, he saw a woman with a brilliant shock of red hair and realized he would recognise Ginny Weasley anywhere. He ambled up and stood beside her admiring the window display.

Ginny was browsing the window display thoroughly and tried very hard to not look like someone waiting for someone else. She did notice, however, when the man walked up next to her. From the corner of her eye she did a quick scan. He was tall, and she saw a pair of good shoulders underneath the leather jacket. She smiled at his attire, thinking he looked like someone from the television, which Hermione had talked about. Because she was doing the scan out of the corner of her eye, she never made it to his face and turned back to the window.

Neville smiled at Gin's reaction. No one who knew him from school had recognised him yet. He was getting used to it. He weighed probably half again as much, and all of it muscle from the rigors of his work. And his skin was darker from so much time outside. He imagined there were other differences too.

Ginny looked more beautiful than ever. Neville nodded to the books, and said, "Never thought I would see Muggle books in Diagon Alley. What’s next, a Starbucks?"

Ginny's head whipped up and around. That voice! She'd recognise it anywhere. It was then that she got a good look at the man standing next to her. She narrowed her eyes, taking in the tanned skin, his posture. But the voice ... and the eyes .... Finally it struck her. "NEVILLE!" she exclaimed and lunged forward for a big hug.

Neville was startled when Ginny launched herself at him and he laughed. Awkwardly hugging her back. "Hi, Ginny." He blushed a bit as people stared.

Ginny tightened the hug. "I missed you!" she said, as she pulled back to look at him. "And look at you!! You ... you've changed, Neville!" she said. "And boy, do you look good!" She grinned at him.

Neville dipped his head, blushing. "Thanks," he answered and still smiling, "You look great, too." He gestured to the shop, "Want to get some tea or coffee?"

Ginny smiled at Neville's display of shyness. Suddenly she saw the 'old' Neville and was happy to see that that part of him was still there. "I'd love a cup of tea," she told him as she took his arm. "The past week was so busy at work that I've been mostly on coffee. Or so it seems."

Neville grinned bigger when Ginny took his arm and walked with her to the door, opening it for them both. Walking to the counter, he looked up at the display of coffees and teas, frowning slightly as he tried to figure out what to order. He loved the feel of Ginny's arm in his. It was nice to be with someone who knew him like this. Comfortable and exciting at the same time.

Ginny wasn't exactly used to people opening doors for her. First Justin and now Neville. She grinned up at Neville and entered the shop. Looking around, she immediately fell in love with the way it was set up. She saw Neville look at all the different coffees and teas and was having difficulty choosing herself. Deciding that, when not sure what to pick, going with what was familiar was the better idea, she said, "I'll have a lemon tea. What about you?" And looked up at him.

Neville was still studying the menu. "In the field, it was just coffee," he said, "Not all this." He gestured at the choices. "I think a cup of Oolong tea would be good."

Seeing a familiar redhead waiting at the coffee and tea corner, Andrew made his way over. He grinned, instantly recognising Ginny Weasley. He frowned. The man standing next to her ... he looked like Andrew should know him, but no name came to mind. "Ginny!" he said as he walked behind the counter. "So good to see you here! Ron was by this morning, you know." He smiled, thinking about that meeting. "So, have you decided?" He looked at Ginny and then the man standing next to her.

Neville smiled, gesturing to Ginny, "After you, Ginny." He watched Andrew, seeing that quizzical look but waiting.

Ginny grinned up at him, catching on quickly. "I'll have a Lemon Tea, please," she ordered, before raising her eyebrow at Neville.

"Oolong tea for me," Neville smiled shyly, "Thanks." Then to both of them, "How is Ron doing these days?"

"Well, I saw Ron for the first time in a couple of years this morning," Andrew offered, giving the man next to Ginny another, more piercing look. He looked good ... hell, he looked good enough to eat, he admitted to himself. And Ginny obviously knew him well; she was so relaxed around him. "Gin?"

Ginny grinned. She liked this new Neville.

"As far as I know, he's doing fine. Busy with work, you know. But then again, I've been so busy last week I only got to see my own bed before I took off again."

As Andrew put their tea glasses in front of them, she asked Neville, "Did you want something to eat with that? I noticed some scones." She pointed.

"Scones, ah," Neville grinned. "Been a while since I had a proper British scone." He pointed to one and said, "That one please, Andrew."

As he placed the scone on a plate and put it on a small tray, Andrew frowned. He'd never introduced himself to the stranger, nor had Ginny mentioned his name. "Excuse me, but how do you know my name?" He had to ask.

Neville blushed and grinned at the same time, "Andrew, I watched you sorted." He shook his head. "No one recognises me anymore. I guess I have been gone too long."

Ginny giggled out loud. "I bet we could stand here for a while and it would be a fun game." She turned to Andrew. "Andrew, meet Neville. Neville, you've already met Andrew. Oh and Andrew, I'd love a scone as well."

Andrew took a hard look at the stranger and only then did it click. He slowly nodded. "Now that I know who you are, I can see it. You've really changed, Neville! And I must say, it looks good on you, too." Adding sour cream and jam to the tray, he handed it to them. "Here's your order. That'll be ... 14 Sickles and 4 Knuts, please," he said.

Neville pulled the coins from his pocket and handed them to Andrew, smiling, "Thanks, Andrew. Yes, people keep saying that I look different." Then he nodded his head slightly, "And I guess the world looks different to me now, too."

Andrew nodded. "I understand that you've been travelling. I'd love to hear about that sometime. My cousin travels a lot and she always tells me that it's changed the way she looks at things."

Neville nodded again, picking up the tray to carry it to a table, "That is does. And sure, anytime."

Andrew smiled. "That would be wonderful."

Scanning his shop he saw someone trying to catch his eye. "If you'll excuse me, I believe I am wanted over there," he said with a smile and walked over to the customer.

Ginny pointed to a sofa that was in the corner opposite the coffee counter and sat down, patting the seat beside her. "So, how does it feel to be back?" she asked him. "And are you staying at the house?"

Neville set the tray on the coffee table in front of the sofa. He smiled and nodded as Ginny patted the seat and sat down. Reaching for their dishes, he set hers in front of her. And then picked up his cup and took a sip, thinking of what to say all the while. "Well, I am at my Gran's old house, which is now mine." He paused. "I am clearing the grounds to plant and trying to air the place out. It has been vacant so long that it needs a lot to make it a home again."

Ginny nodded. "It must be strange, though, to be back but now as the owner." She reached for her tea and added sugar before leaning back against the cushion. "If you feel like you need someone to talk to, I'm only an owl away," she offered softly. Taking a sip of her tea, the taste lingered on her tongue and she closed her eyes, enjoying it "This is very good tea," she sighed.

Neville nodded, taking another sip as well and reaching for his scone. He held tea in one hand and scone in the other and leaned back on the couch relaxing, his legs stretching out under the low table. "It is good, but a little odd to be home." He took a bite of scone and then a sip of tea, swallowing before continuing, "I am so used to being on the move that it feels odd to wake up in my old bed. Sometimes I think I am dreaming of my childhood, and then, I realize I am home."

"Hmmm I can imagine," Ginny murmured. "On the one hand you're in the same house but on the other hand so many things have changed." She leaned over and, after slicing her scone open, heaped some sour cream on the one half and took a bite. Looking at him again, she giggled. "I cannot imagine how many samples you must've brought back with you!"

Neville's grin was a bit lopsided and he nodded, "Yes, I hardly have room for them. The boxes are everywhere. It will probably take me as long to catalogue them as it did to collect them." He looked thoughtfully at Ginny, "So, can you tell me more about what you are doing these days."

Ginny giggled. "You are probably one of the few people with so many shrunken down boxes that didn't contain clothes or books." She tilted her head. "Well, I work for the Ministry now. Department of Magical Law Enforcement and it's keeping me very busy. I'm in the middle of two investigations that run practically simultaneously ...."

Neville listened, nodding, and continued to eat his scone. He enjoyed Ginny's enthusiasm. She was so animated … and as energetic as he remembered.

"... and quite frankly some parts of it are puzzling," Ginny continued. "I'm just happy that Hermione works at the Ministry too and lets me vent when I need it. Or to drag me off to have lunch." When she said the word 'lunch' her whole face lit up.

Neville finished his scone and nodded again. He really enjoyed listening. And he chucked softly at the idea of Ginny and Hermione "doing lunch." Everyone was so grown up now. "How is Hermione?" he asked.

"Hermione is as busy as she ever was," Ginny told him. "Only with even more important things now. Oh, and we're sharing a flat." She bit her bottom lip as she thought what else to tell him. "Harry is an Auror and so is Draco. Ron is Head of International Quidditch Liaisons ...." Her voiced trailed off.

Neville nodded, trying to remember the young people he knew and imagine them in those important jobs. "Share a place with Hermione? That's nice." He hesitated. "So she and Ron aren't ..." he trailed off, too.

Ginny shook her head. "No, they aren't. Not anymore, anyway. Hermione is ...." She felt her face slide into a wicked smile. "She's seeing Viktor Krum. And I don't know what they get up to, but he's making her all girly and giggly."

Neville blushed to his ears and ducked his head, taking another sip of his tea. "Viktor Krum? Where does he live now?"

Ginny chuckled at Neville’s reaction. "He's just started playing for the Falcons, so he's in Cornwall," she said. "Whyyyyy?" she teased him a little.

"Uh," he shrugged, "Just thought if he was in Bulgaria, that is a long way away." He was still blushing but not as badly. He smiled shyly at Ginny and said softly, "If feels more like being home sitting here talking with you."

"True," Ginny giggled. "Did you know they had a lunch date that lasted until 2 a.m.?" She put her hand on his arm and squeezed softly. "I'm glad to hear that, Neville. And I am just so happy to see you again and to know you'll be around for at least a little while!" She ate the last part of her scone. "Oh! And did you know whom I recently met and didn't recognise? But in a totally different way, mind," she said. "Justin!" And felt her face heat up with a blush.

Neville nodded and watched her light up as she talked about Hermione and then Justin. It was fun to watch. "How has he changed?" Neville asked.

"Well ...," she wrinkled her nose as she thought about it. "It seems as if he's taller. And he's more ... talkative, I think. And he's found something that he's good at and it shows. He's rather secure in that part of himself." She winked at Neville. "He's got a fondness for pies, too."

Neville continued smiling and nodding, thinking more about Ginny than about what she was actually saying. Had he forgotten how beautiful she was or had she become more beautiful in the time away? Whatever it was, he was caught up in it.

Seeing a bit of a faraway look in his eye, she stopped talking. "Boring you already, am I?" she asked. "Don't worry. Normally I don't babble away like that ...."

"I like listening to you," Neville assured her. "I just," he hesitated, "I just find myself thinking a lot about how much things have changed." He ducked his head, looking down into his now empty cup. "I knew things would be different, but I hadn't realised how much."

Ginny snorted. "Given the state of my nerves you're about to have a wonderful time." She put her hand back on his arm and rubbed it softly. "Yes, it must be a shock to come back and find that all of us have, well, moved on." Because he looked so forlorn all of a sudden, Ginny went with instinct. Leaning over she brushed a kiss on his cheek. "I, however, am very glad to have my friend back where I can visit him and send him brownies or pie."

When Ginny laid her hand on him, his whole body reacted. Neville was surprised that such a small gesture could move him so much. Then she kissed him and he blushed, going very still. Her words confused him but he smiled back, nodding. It was only the gesture of a friend, he told himself. Nothing to get so excited about. But his body didn't seem to agree with him.

When she'd gone with instinct and kissed his cheek it had been because he'd been her friend and she wanted to comfort him. However, leaning in so close to him, she actually smelled him and it did funny things to her insides. Remembering that they were friends, always had been friends, and that he'd never .... She halted in that thought. Where had that come from? Deciding she needed to think it over later, she gave him a smile. "Want more tea?"

"Um, sure," he answered, really not trusting himself to talk right now. He had always thought of Ginny as a friend, almost a little sister. But she had grown up so much while he was gone.

Ginny silently wondered if Neville was okay. But then again, she thought, it must be overwhelming to be confronted with all the changes. While she waited to order the tea, she frowned. And when did she start noticing how he smelled? Or how strong his arm had felt underneath her hand? Andrew was busy so they didn't talk, but smiled at each other, and she brought their tea back to their seats. "There you go," she said and put the tea back in front of Neville.

Neville watched her go to get the tea. And when had her shape filled out like that? He should not be checking out her bottom, he told himself. He sighed, closing his eyes and leaning back on the sofa. He needed to get better control of himself than this. He thought he had himself pretty well calm by the time she handed him the tea.

Taking a look at Neville's face, Ginny found that he looked a bit better. "Want to come hunting for books with me, after our tea?" she asked him. "I want to see if Andrew stocked up on some good crime books."

Neville laughed, his face lighting up with his delight, "Crime books?" He shifted, crossing his leg across his knee. "I am partial to biographies, myself," he smiled.

"Hmmm," Ginny hummed as she'd just taken a sip of her tea. "But he's got some great crime writers and I do love the mystery and trying to determine who did it," she said with a bright smile. "I'm not sure if he sells biographies, though ...."

"I am sure I will enjoy looking around," he assured her, thinking he would enjoy just about anything if she were there. "Tell me about your favourite mystery books," he suggested and got comfortable, ready to enjoy listening to her babble some more.

"Well, you asked for it," she chuckled and started talking to him about Val McDermid and her profiler Tony Hill and from there went on to tell him about Patricia Cornwell and her Chief Medical Examiner Kay Scarpetta. She watched him smile and saw his eyes begin to shine the way she remembered. It made her feel warm and happy inside, to see him so and know that partly, she was responsible for it.

Neville sat listening to her and then walked around the shop, listening more. He was enjoying himself, so he didn't notice the time. And every once in a while she would touch him or brush against him, with that little shock of current running through it. She seemed unaware of the affect she had on him. Finally, they were standing awkwardly at the door to the shop. "Ginny, I have had a wonderful time," he told her, his smile wide.

Ginny answered his smile fully. "Me too!" she said. "Most of all because you're back and are staying a while. Now I'll have someone else to send my baking to!" She looked at him. "Would ... would you mind terribly if I came to visit you? You know ... to talk, or to help out in the greenhouse?"

Neville's face lit up with delight, "No, please, I would really like that. Anytime you like."

"Really?" Ginny was grinning brightly, too. "I hope you are aware that that will heighten the chance of me showing up at odd times, right?"


	2. Tea and Comfort

After having entered Diagon Alley, Ginny leisurely made her way up to where Andrew's store was. It was wonderful to now have a bookshop that sold Muggle fiction and romance novels at Diagon Alley, she thought. And by Andrew Kirke, one of her former House, too! But what really made her smile was that Neville had agreed to meet her there. They’d been friends ever since he’d taken her to the Yule Ball in her third year at Hogwarts and over the years their friendship had deepened. He’d been gone for the past three years, travelling the world and collecting all kinds of plant and herb samples. He’d been writing her and she always enjoyed his letters, although she’d missed him terribly. And now he was back and was planning to stay. She’d just owled him, telling him that she was going and he’d agreed to meet her there.

While walking up she did some window shopping, making a mental note on where to go later that day. And then she was standing in front of the window and looking at the display there. She grinned when she saw he had put Minette Walters, Colin Dexter and Patricia Cornwell side by side. She already knew she'd be getting her fix here. Hermione had done a good job on turning her to Muggle fiction, especially the crime books.

Neville dusted the soil off his hands and went to wash them. He examined his work-rough hands and dirty fingernails critically for a minute. He didn't really have the time to get them thoroughly clean, so he shrugged and went to change clothes. He chose a pair of tan khaki pants and a matching green khaki shirt. He didn't own a pair of shoes that weren't hiking boots, so he chose the cleanest pair of the two. He grabbed his worn brown leather jacket and ran a comb through his hair.

Apparating to the entrance of Diagon Alley and then entering was like entering the world of a dream. It had been so long since he had been here and yet things were so very much the same. He did note places rebuilt since the war times and some new places. And he was amused to see some people stare at his "costume." When he found the store, he saw a woman with a brilliant shock of red hair and realized he would recognise Ginny Weasley anywhere. He ambled up and stood beside her admiring the window display.

Ginny was browsing the window display thoroughly and tried very hard to not look like someone waiting for someone else. She did notice, however, when the man walked up next to her. From the corner of her eye she did a quick scan. He was tall, and she saw a pair of good shoulders underneath the leather jacket. She smiled at his attire, thinking he looked like someone from the television, which Hermione had talked about. Because she was doing the scan out of the corner of her eye, she never made it to his face and turned back to the window.

Neville smiled at Gin's reaction. No one who knew him from school had recognised him yet. He was getting used to it. He weighed probably half again as much, and all of it muscle from the rigors of his work. And his skin was darker from so much time outside. He imagined there were other differences too.

Ginny looked more beautiful than ever. Neville nodded to the books, and said, "Never thought I would see Muggle books in Diagon Alley. What’s next, a Starbucks?"

Ginny's head whipped up and around. That voice! She'd recognise it anywhere. It was then that she got a good look at the man standing next to her. She narrowed her eyes, taking in the tanned skin, his posture. But the voice ... and the eyes .... Finally it struck her. "NEVILLE!" she exclaimed and lunged forward for a big hug.

Neville was startled when Ginny launched herself at him and he laughed. Awkwardly hugging her back. "Hi, Ginny." He blushed a bit as people stared.

Ginny tightened the hug. "I missed you!" she said, as she pulled back to look at him. "And look at you!! You ... you've changed, Neville!" she said. "And boy, do you look good!" She grinned at him.

Neville dipped his head, blushing. "Thanks," he answered and still smiling, "You look great, too." He gestured to the shop, "Want to get some tea or coffee?"

Ginny smiled at Neville's display of shyness. Suddenly she saw the 'old' Neville and was happy to see that that part of him was still there. "I'd love a cup of tea," she told him as she took his arm. "The past week was so busy at work that I've been mostly on coffee. Or so it seems."

Neville grinned bigger when Ginny took his arm and walked with her to the door, opening it for them both. Walking to the counter, he looked up at the display of coffees and teas, frowning slightly as he tried to figure out what to order. He loved the feel of Ginny's arm in his. It was nice to be with someone who knew him like this. Comfortable and exciting at the same time.

Ginny wasn't exactly used to people opening doors for her. First Justin and now Neville. She grinned up at Neville and entered the shop. Looking around, she immediately fell in love with the way it was set up. She saw Neville look at all the different coffees and teas and was having difficulty choosing herself. Deciding that, when not sure what to pick, going with what was familiar was the better idea, she said, "I'll have a lemon tea. What about you?" And looked up at him.

Neville was still studying the menu. "In the field, it was just coffee," he said, "Not all this." He gestured at the choices. "I think a cup of Oolong tea would be good."

Seeing a familiar redhead waiting at the coffee and tea corner, Andrew made his way over. He grinned, instantly recognising Ginny Weasley. He frowned. The man standing next to her ... he looked like Andrew should know him, but no name came to mind. "Ginny!" he said as he walked behind the counter. "So good to see you here! Ron was by this morning, you know." He smiled, thinking about that meeting. "So, have you decided?" He looked at Ginny and then the man standing next to her.

Neville smiled, gesturing to Ginny, "After you, Ginny." He watched Andrew, seeing that quizzical look but waiting.

Ginny grinned up at him, catching on quickly. "I'll have a Lemon Tea, please," she ordered, before raising her eyebrow at Neville.

"Oolong tea for me," Neville smiled shyly, "Thanks." Then to both of them, "How is Ron doing these days?"

"Well, I saw Ron for the first time in a couple of years this morning," Andrew offered, giving the man next to Ginny another, more piercing look. He looked good ... hell, he looked good enough to eat, he admitted to himself. And Ginny obviously knew him well; she was so relaxed around him. "Gin?"

Ginny grinned. She liked this new Neville.

"As far as I know, he's doing fine. Busy with work, you know. But then again, I've been so busy last week I only got to see my own bed before I took off again."

As Andrew put their tea glasses in front of them, she asked Neville, "Did you want something to eat with that? I noticed some scones." She pointed.

"Scones, ah," Neville grinned. "Been a while since I had a proper British scone." He pointed to one and said, "That one please, Andrew."

As he placed the scone on a plate and put it on a small tray, Andrew frowned. He'd never introduced himself to the stranger, nor had Ginny mentioned his name. "Excuse me, but how do you know my name?" He had to ask.

Neville blushed and grinned at the same time, "Andrew, I watched you sorted." He shook his head. "No one recognises me anymore. I guess I have been gone too long."

Ginny giggled out loud. "I bet we could stand here for a while and it would be a fun game." She turned to Andrew. "Andrew, meet Neville. Neville, you've already met Andrew. Oh and Andrew, I'd love a scone as well."

Andrew took a hard look at the stranger and only then did it click. He slowly nodded. "Now that I know who you are, I can see it. You've really changed, Neville! And I must say, it looks good on you, too." Adding sour cream and jam to the tray, he handed it to them. "Here's your order. That'll be ... 14 Sickles and 4 Knuts, please," he said.

Neville pulled the coins from his pocket and handed them to Andrew, smiling, "Thanks, Andrew. Yes, people keep saying that I look different." Then he nodded his head slightly, "And I guess the world looks different to me now, too."

Andrew nodded. "I understand that you've been travelling. I'd love to hear about that sometime. My cousin travels a lot and she always tells me that it's changed the way she looks at things."

Neville nodded again, picking up the tray to carry it to a table, "That is does. And sure, anytime."

Andrew smiled. "That would be wonderful."

Scanning his shop he saw someone trying to catch his eye. "If you'll excuse me, I believe I am wanted over there," he said with a smile and walked over to the customer.

Ginny pointed to a sofa that was in the corner opposite the coffee counter and sat down, patting the seat beside her. "So, how does it feel to be back?" she asked him. "And are you staying at the house?"

Neville set the tray on the coffee table in front of the sofa. He smiled and nodded as Ginny patted the seat and sat down. Reaching for their dishes, he set hers in front of her. And then picked up his cup and took a sip, thinking of what to say all the while. "Well, I am at my Gran's old house, which is now mine." He paused. "I am clearing the grounds to plant and trying to air the place out. It has been vacant so long that it needs a lot to make it a home again."

Ginny nodded. "It must be strange, though, to be back but now as the owner." She reached for her tea and added sugar before leaning back against the cushion. "If you feel like you need someone to talk to, I'm only an owl away," she offered softly. Taking a sip of her tea, the taste lingered on her tongue and she closed her eyes, enjoying it "This is very good tea," she sighed.

Neville nodded, taking another sip as well and reaching for his scone. He held tea in one hand and scone in the other and leaned back on the couch relaxing, his legs stretching out under the low table. "It is good, but a little odd to be home." He took a bite of scone and then a sip of tea, swallowing before continuing, "I am so used to being on the move that it feels odd to wake up in my old bed. Sometimes I think I am dreaming of my childhood, and then, I realize I am home."

"Hmmm I can imagine," Ginny murmured. "On the one hand you're in the same house but on the other hand so many things have changed." She leaned over and, after slicing her scone open, heaped some sour cream on the one half and took a bite. Looking at him again, she giggled. "I cannot imagine how many samples you must've brought back with you!"

Neville's grin was a bit lopsided and he nodded, "Yes, I hardly have room for them. The boxes are everywhere. It will probably take me as long to catalogue them as it did to collect them." He looked thoughtfully at Ginny, "So, can you tell me more about what you are doing these days."

Ginny giggled. "You are probably one of the few people with so many shrunken down boxes that didn't contain clothes or books." She tilted her head. "Well, I work for the Ministry now. Department of Magical Law Enforcement and it's keeping me very busy. I'm in the middle of two investigations that run practically simultaneously ...."

Neville listened, nodding, and continued to eat his scone. He enjoyed Ginny's enthusiasm. She was so animated … and as energetic as he remembered.

"... and quite frankly some parts of it are puzzling," Ginny continued. "I'm just happy that Hermione works at the Ministry too and lets me vent when I need it. Or to drag me off to have lunch." When she said the word 'lunch' her whole face lit up.

Neville finished his scone and nodded again. He really enjoyed listening. And he chucked softly at the idea of Ginny and Hermione "doing lunch." Everyone was so grown up now. "How is Hermione?" he asked.

"Hermione is as busy as she ever was," Ginny told him. "Only with even more important things now. Oh, and we're sharing a flat." She bit her bottom lip as she thought what else to tell him. "Harry is an Auror and so is Draco. Ron is Head of International Quidditch Liaisons ...." Her voiced trailed off.

Neville nodded, trying to remember the young people he knew and imagine them in those important jobs. "Share a place with Hermione? That's nice." He hesitated. "So she and Ron aren't ..." he trailed off, too.

Ginny shook her head. "No, they aren't. Not anymore, anyway. Hermione is ...." She felt her face slide into a wicked smile. "She's seeing Viktor Krum. And I don't know what they get up to, but he's making her all girly and giggly."

Neville blushed to his ears and ducked his head, taking another sip of his tea. "Viktor Krum? Where does he live now?"

Ginny chuckled at Neville’s reaction. "He's just started playing for the Falcons, so he's in Cornwall," she said. "Whyyyyy?" she teased him a little.

"Uh," he shrugged, "Just thought if he was in Bulgaria, that is a long way away." He was still blushing but not as badly. He smiled shyly at Ginny and said softly, "If feels more like being home sitting here talking with you."

"True," Ginny giggled. "Did you know they had a lunch date that lasted until 2 a.m.?" She put her hand on his arm and squeezed softly. "I'm glad to hear that, Neville. And I am just so happy to see you again and to know you'll be around for at least a little while!" She ate the last part of her scone. "Oh! And did you know whom I recently met and didn't recognise? But in a totally different way, mind," she said. "Justin!" And felt her face heat up with a blush.

Neville nodded and watched her light up as she talked about Hermione and then Justin. It was fun to watch. "How has he changed?" Neville asked.

"Well ...," she wrinkled her nose as she thought about it. "It seems as if he's taller. And he's more ... talkative, I think. And he's found something that he's good at and it shows. He's rather secure in that part of himself." She winked at Neville. "He's got a fondness for pies, too."

Neville continued smiling and nodding, thinking more about Ginny than about what she was actually saying. Had he forgotten how beautiful she was or had she become more beautiful in the time away? Whatever it was, he was caught up in it.

Seeing a bit of a faraway look in his eye, she stopped talking. "Boring you already, am I?" she asked. "Don't worry. Normally I don't babble away like that ...."

"I like listening to you," Neville assured her. "I just," he hesitated, "I just find myself thinking a lot about how much things have changed." He ducked his head, looking down into his now empty cup. "I knew things would be different, but I hadn't realised how much."

Ginny snorted. "Given the state of my nerves you're about to have a wonderful time." She put her hand back on his arm and rubbed it softly. "Yes, it must be a shock to come back and find that all of us have, well, moved on." Because he looked so forlorn all of a sudden, Ginny went with instinct. Leaning over she brushed a kiss on his cheek. "I, however, am very glad to have my friend back where I can visit him and send him brownies or pie."

When Ginny laid her hand on him, his whole body reacted. Neville was surprised that such a small gesture could move him so much. Then she kissed him and he blushed, going very still. Her words confused him but he smiled back, nodding. It was only the gesture of a friend, he told himself. Nothing to get so excited about. But his body didn't seem to agree with him.

When she'd gone with instinct and kissed his cheek it had been because he'd been her friend and she wanted to comfort him. However, leaning in so close to him, she actually smelled him and it did funny things to her insides. Remembering that they were friends, always had been friends, and that he'd never .... She halted in that thought. Where had that come from? Deciding she needed to think it over later, she gave him a smile. "Want more tea?"

"Um, sure," he answered, really not trusting himself to talk right now. He had always thought of Ginny as a friend, almost a little sister. But she had grown up so much while he was gone.

Ginny silently wondered if Neville was okay. But then again, she thought, it must be overwhelming to be confronted with all the changes. While she waited to order the tea, she frowned. And when did she start noticing how he smelled? Or how strong his arm had felt underneath her hand? Andrew was busy so they didn't talk, but smiled at each other, and she brought their tea back to their seats. "There you go," she said and put the tea back in front of Neville.

Neville watched her go to get the tea. And when had her shape filled out like that? He should not be checking out her bottom, he told himself. He sighed, closing his eyes and leaning back on the sofa. He needed to get better control of himself than this. He thought he had himself pretty well calm by the time she handed him the tea.

Taking a look at Neville's face, Ginny found that he looked a bit better. "Want to come hunting for books with me, after our tea?" she asked him. "I want to see if Andrew stocked up on some good crime books."

Neville laughed, his face lighting up with his delight, "Crime books?" He shifted, crossing his leg across his knee. "I am partial to biographies, myself," he smiled.

"Hmmm," Ginny hummed as she'd just taken a sip of her tea. "But he's got some great crime writers and I do love the mystery and trying to determine who did it," she said with a bright smile. "I'm not sure if he sells biographies, though ...."

"I am sure I will enjoy looking around," he assured her, thinking he would enjoy just about anything if she were there. "Tell me about your favourite mystery books," he suggested and got comfortable, ready to enjoy listening to her babble some more.

"Well, you asked for it," she chuckled and started talking to him about Val McDermid and her profiler Tony Hill and from there went on to tell him about Patricia Cornwell and her Chief Medical Examiner Kay Scarpetta. She watched him smile and saw his eyes begin to shine the way she remembered. It made her feel warm and happy inside, to see him so and know that partly, she was responsible for it.

Neville sat listening to her and then walked around the shop, listening more. He was enjoying himself, so he didn't notice the time. And every once in a while she would touch him or brush against him, with that little shock of current running through it. She seemed unaware of the affect she had on him. Finally, they were standing awkwardly at the door to the shop. "Ginny, I have had a wonderful time," he told her, his smile wide.

Ginny answered his smile fully. "Me too!" she said. "Most of all because you're back and are staying a while. Now I'll have someone else to send my baking to!" She looked at him. "Would ... would you mind terribly if I came to visit you? You know ... to talk, or to help out in the greenhouse?"

Neville's face lit up with delight, "No, please, I would really like that. Anytime you like."

"Really?" Ginny was grinning brightly, too. "I hope you are aware that that will heighten the chance of me showing up at odd times, right?"


	3. Love Grows

Neville had the picnic basket packed, sealed with a fresh charm and shrunk to fit in his pocket. He was dressed in his usual khakis but they were some of his best. No stains or rips. He combed his hair, checking the mirror again and waited for Ginny to arrive.

Before taking a bath that morning, Ginny had spent her time baking a fresh batch of small pastries; half of them were pumpkin pastries, the other half were filled with a soft vanilla flavoured cream. Now that they were cooled off she was wrapping them so that she could take them with her. That done, she got dressed. On her bed was a pair of form-fitting jeans that were to go with a pair of very comfortable sneakers. Once again, she was grateful to Hermione for introducing her to these aspects of Muggle clothing. With the jeans went a long-sleeved black shirt and she'd take a light jacket with her. If things got colder than expected she'd put a warming charm on it. When she'd packed everything up, she Apparated to Neville's front door.

Neville answered the door with a shy smile, holding it for her. His eyes widened slightly at the form-fitting Muggle clothing. He was a bit nervous, he realised. Before, he had just been meeting a friend. Now, well, now it was more important.

"Hello, Neville," she said as she stepped through the door. A bit shy, she stood on her toes and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. "Thank you again for the flowers," she said. "They've been gracing my desk all week and made me smile every time I looked at them."

His smile widened as she kissed him and he rested his hand lightly on her arm, guiding her over the doorstep and sliding his hand down to take hers. "I am so glad you liked them. I thought I would show you around the property a bit today, if you feel like it."

She smiled brightly at him. "I'd love to see it! Do you have a place where I can put my bag after I take out what I brought?" She liked the feeling of her hand in his big one.

Neville reached for the package with his other hand and led her into the house. He looked down at her and had that urge to kiss her freckles. He smiled, his eyes twinkling.

Walking back into the house made her sigh. She _liked_ the house and how it felt to her. "I'm curious what you've got planned, Neville. Unless the woods are so big we'll have to spend the entire afternoon there ...."

He blushed, ducking his head to cover the thoughts that came to mind. "Well," he said slowly, "I thought I would show you the property. It is reasonably big. Greenhouses, gardens and then a tract of wood."

"Oh! I'd love to see the gardens!" Ginny exclaimed, excited now. "I just love gardens with all sorts of flowers in them .... I'm not sure I told you that. But when I came over last Tuesday, the woods seemed so peaceful to me. So I'd love to go and take a look."

Neville smiled, watching her mouth as she talked. He loved the excitement she showed in everything. It was like sunlight, making everything seem more colourful and bright. He led them through the kitchen and out the back door.

Stepping outside, Ginny took a deep breath of air. "Just standing here, I feel calmer already." And it was true. All she heard was the rustling of the leaves from the trees that were near his house and some birds singing. Reaching out, she took his hand again. "Did you bring what I brought?" she asked. "If you have, then let's go!"

He held the bag up for her, smiling. He walked her around to each of the greenhouses, showing her the different climates he was setting up. He was using specialized charms he had developed to maintain different temperatures, moisture and light levels for each environment. "And this one is set up as a tropical rainforest," he explained, showing her around the greenhouse she had first seen earlier that week.

"That is so clever!" she said, truly impressed. "And how do you remember which root is which? It all looks so fully planted, you'd have to put in numerous placeholders otherwise!"

He nodded, "I have placeholders." He pulled his wand and pointed at a plant. His silent spell revealed glowing green words in Latin that hung in the air like the time spell.

"On, now that is clever!" she said, looking up at him. "I can't wait to see what all of the seeds turn out to be and what your plants will grow into!"

"Seeds, cuttings, roots and full transplants," he smiled, "And a lot of samples to be photographed and mounted. I have a studio this way," he led her in the direction of a small building, "just for that."

Trying to understand, Ginny asked him, "Why photograph the seeds? Is it only to recognise them when you come across them?"

He chucked, "Photograph the plant, seeds, every part of it. Although sometimes I draw them." They were at the workshop now and he showed her an entire wall was covered in sketches of plants. Although to one side, there were some beautiful drawings of people.

"Oh ..." she breathed, unable to speak when she saw the drawings. With the tip of her finger she traced some of the lines, going slowly from one to the other. "These are ... beautiful!" She looked at Neville. "Where do they come from?"

Neville blushed so deep that his ears turned red. "Um, I drew them."

Ginny's face almost split in two. "I never knew you could draw like this! We all thought Dean was the artist, but clearly you've been keeping secrets! If you wanted, you could put them up at an exhibition or something. I'm sure others would love them as well ...."

Neville shook his head, grinning, "No, Ginny, these are just for my work. There wasn't much call for drawing at Hogwarts. But it is tradition to draw plants when you collect them."

Ginny nodded, smiling at his words. "Well, I don't care. I love them." Looking around, she marvelled at all the equipment he had there. "Am I right in that some of those are Muggle things? If so, you'd better be careful when talking to my father. If he gets word of it, he'll be here before you know it ...."

Neville laughed, "Yes, um, I use whatever works." There were lots of framed glassed cases in the back, with plants parts mounted in them. "And back there I am setting up a darkroom for the photos," he said pointing.

"Oh, so you'll be developing them yourself?" She wrinkled her nose. "Best option, I suppose. Will be safest and won't make you lose time by waiting for a company to do it for you." Her eyes kept on going back to the drawings of people. "Who are the people, Neville?"

"Oh, those," he smiled again. The drawings showed lots of different people -- women, men and children. Most were faces, some more. "People I met in my travels," he said casually.

Feeling drawn to the drawings, Ginny looked again, this time with even more attention. What she saw were sometimes families, but mostly it was the faces of the people he'd drawn. Looking again she saw that he'd mostly drawn women and children. Sometimes together and sometimes apart. Taking a step back, she saw he'd placed them so that they almost revolved around one centrepiece. Looking closely at it she tilted her head. And then everything in her stilled. With large, startled eyes, she turned to look at Neville.

Neville blushed again, taking a deep breath and wondering if he shouldn't have let her see this part of him yet. She was an observant woman and he hadn't thought about what she would think of this ... wall.

"Neville?" It was barely more than a whisper but it was all she could muster. On the wall, in the centre of all his other drawings, was one of her, the way she'd looked when he'd left for his travels. He'd drawn her the way she'd looked on the day they had gone out together, about a week before he left. They had gone to Muggle London and had walked in Hyde Park. She had made a crown of flowers and it was on her head.

He set the bag he was carrying down and put his arms around her, turning so that he was facing her. He took a deep breath and ... opened. That is the word he thought of, looking at her. Just let her see into his eyes what he felt when he looked at her.

Staring into Neville's eyes, Ginny was waiting for him to speak. He did, but not with words. Looking into his eyes, she saw more than he'd ever let her see in the past. He'd never looked at her like this before, she realised. Normally he'd duck his head or change the subject. Now, for the first time, he was allowing her to see everything he felt. It was overwhelming. Meeting his eyes like this and letting his feelings flow over her, slowly everything else started to fade away. The way he looked at her made her feel like she was the only thing in the world he'd ever looked at. She started to tremble.

Slowly, he bent his head, his eyes still looking to hers and kissed her. He thought of how he felt and he kissed her with that feeling. Like she was the entire world, every place he had ever been or wanted to be. Firm, gentle and with everything he was.

She'd kissed people before, Ginny vaguely thought. She'd kissed Neville that Tuesday. But nothing had ever felt like this one. Keeping her eyes open and locked with his, she answered his kiss. She tried to give back what she felt coming from him as she realised that her feelings were the same. Standing on tiptoes she arched up, trying to get as close as she could.

His arms encircled her and his world narrowed ... no, not quite right ... expanded? She seemed to be everything he had been searching the world to find. He knew it then. He was certain. It felt ... right. He kissed her and felt a wholeness that defied even the concept of magic.

Something happened during that kiss. When his arms came around her and she wrapped hers around his neck, Ginny felt something shift. It was as if there was now a warmth going back and forth between them, making everything seem brighter, better ... and more whole. All the while, her eyes were locked with his and she didn't even think about closing hers. However, she needed to breathe and as gently as she could, she broke the kiss. When she did, their lips were an inch apart and nothing else in their stance had changed.

"Ginny," he whispered, licking his lips, the taste of her sweet nectar, he thought. He searched her face, trying to read there if what he felt was shared. If what he wanted was what she wanted.

"Nev ...." Looking into his eyes, he didn't need to say anything more. Somehow she understood what he hadn't said. Words weren't necessary here as she realised she wanted it, too. Pressing her lips against his again, she tried to press herself even closer to him, trying to show him what she wanted.

Neville sighed, relaxing into the feel of her. Yes, he thought. He kissed her but pulled back to speak, "Ginny, may I take us inside?"

Blinking up at him, it took her a moment to process the question. Looking at the floor and the benches, she nodded. "That might be more ... comfortable," she said.

He smiled, pulled her close and Apparated them to his bedroom. "Um, I guess you haven't seen this room before," he grinned.

"No, I haven't," she said and looked around the room. Dark wooden furniture was decorated with fabric in Gryffindor colours. And there were plants. Lots of them and quite a few different sorts, too. It was sparsely furnished, but it didn't feel cold or empty. "I like your room," she told him.

Suddenly feeling shy again, Neville ducked his head and mumbled, "Ah, yeah, I haven't really changed it since I got back. It still looks the way it did when I was going to school."

Cupping his cheek with her hand, she raised his face so that she could look into his eyes. "I like the room, Neville. It's so very you. How could I not?"

Blushing, Neville bent his head to bring his lips to hers. Gently drawing his lips across hers before returning back to open his lips against hers. His hand was reaching for her, slipping around her waist, holding her close to him.

She melted. There was no other word for it. The rightness of it all stunned her and she now knew what she'd been waiting for. She opened her lips as well and softly started to stroke his tongue with hers.

"Mmm," he hummed into her mouth and ran his hands up her back, his tongue exploring her mouth.

As the kiss deepened, so did her desire to get as close to him as she could. Gripping his shoulders, she jumped up so that could wrap her legs around his waist. Now that their faces were at the same height, she sighed .... His arms were holding her and she kissed him with all the passion in her.

Neville caught himself from stumbling, grabbing her arse to hold her. Her kiss was as fierce as she was and he met it with his own. It was hard to think with her pressed against him like this, but he managed to hold her and carry them both backwards to the bed.

When he answered the kiss with an equal amount of passion, Ginny inwardly cheered. She clung to him when he started to move, but when he lowered her gently to the bed, she smiled up at him. She just lay there, looking at him and felt this surge of happiness go through her. Holding out her arms, she silently asked him to join her. She needed to feel him against her.

Neville smiled down at her. She looked so amazing there. He had never dared picture her like this in his bed. He climbed in with her and lay beside her, taking her into his arms and resuming their kiss.

Having him this close would have made her dizzy had she not already been laying down. Their kiss soon heated up again and her hands started to move to his chest, finding the buttons to his shirt. Fumbling, because she couldn't see during the kiss, she opened the buttons, caressing the skin she could reach.

Neville sighed as her hands touched the skin of his chest; the warmth of her touch sending ripples though him. He pulled back from the deep kiss, planting smaller kisses on her lips and chin, and back along her jaw. He pulled her hips closer, opening his legs enough for her to slip one of her own between his.

Feeling Neville react to her touch was more powerful than she had thought. But when he started to kiss her chin and jaw, her hands went limp. When he handled her so that one of her legs slipped in between hers, she moaned out loud.

He reached down, finishing unbuttoning his shirt for her and shrugging it off his exposed shoulder. Then reached up to smooth her hair back from her face, looking at her with awe. She was so amazingly beautiful. His fingers traced her chin and cheekbones, feeling the shape of her face and the softness of her skin.

Watching him undress for her took her breath away. Once again she was looking at his bare chest, only now noticing the light dusting of chest hair there. It made her want to touch it and card through it with her fingers. His touch on her face was light, like it was and wasn't there at the same time. Her face leaned into his touches, not wanting to be without. They were also driving her crazy and she started to squirm on the bed. She wanted those hands on other body parts, too!

Neville smiled and inhaled sharply as her wriggling rubbed her legs against his crotch. His touch was firmer now and he trailed his fingers down to her neck, and over the light material of her shirt, down her arms.

Through heavy lidded eyes, Ginny watched him. "Neville ..." she moaned out when he moved his hands over her. "Touch me ..." she panted.

He ran his hand down to the hem of her shirt, and then back up under her shirt, sliding the material up as his hand caressed her skin. He reached her bra, and slid his hand over her cloth-covered breasts, cupping them and squeezing gently. Every move he made, he watched her face and listened to her, testing to see what pleased her.

His hands on her skin treaded a path of warmth and excitement. When they cupped her breasts, Ginny arched off the bed, pressing them into his hands even more. She moaned. "Neville ...." It seemed all she could say was his name. She raised her arms, so that he could help her take the shirt off.

Neville smiled. It was not a shy smile but one of a man who knows a woman wants him. He slid her shirt over her head, sitting up enough to finish removing his and tossed them both aside. He then reached behind and unhooked her bra, slipping the straps down her arms.

When she was bare-chested before him, Ginny flushed. She knew she wasn't as full there as other women and had a brief surge of insecurity. The look in his eyes told her differently and she relaxed. Stretching her hand out, she let her hand glide over what she could reach of his chest. She took hold of his arm and pulled, wanting him on top of her, to feel _him_.

Neville gazed worshipfully at her. There was no other word for it. He felt like he was a devotee of a goddess. He lowered his head to her breast, licking and then suckling at the nipple.

"Oh!" she cried out, one hand in his hair and lightly keeping his head there. The feelings coursing through her were so new. She'd dated before, of course. While at Hogwarts she had dated but had never done more than kiss. There had been groping, of course, but always with a layer of clothing in between. Then she fought in the War and hadn't trusted herself to get involved. The last guy she'd dated ... well. All had gone well the first couple of dates. But when he'd decided that three dates earned him the right to sleep with her without consulting her, she'd hit him and had chased him from the house. Now with Neville, however, all she felt was the warmth from earlier and his love for her.

Neville ran one hand around her, supporting her while the other cupped one breast and he suckled the other. He used his lips to caress the now hard nipple and then kissed his way to her other breast. He chuckled happily as she gasped and cried out. She was so amazing. It made him feel like he could do anything -- for her.

Clutching him to her, all she could do was shudder and moan. She was totally and completely focused on him and what he was doing to her.

He ran his free hand down her belly, feeling the intense softness of her. When he reached her jeans, he lifted his head looking up at her face. "Ginny," he whispered, waiting for her reaction.

The way he was touching her she could've been the most delicate being on earth. His big hands taking such care of her .... Making her eyes focus on him, Ginny lifted her head a bit. His hands were on her jeans and she could tell he was as aroused as she was. But something in her eyes told her that he'd stop if she asked him to. "Neville," she said rather helplessly. "I ... I've never ... I need ...."

Neville brought his face up to hers, looking into her eyes. He briefly kissed her lips, and then sighed, "Ginny, I need to tell you something."

"Tell me," she whispered, cupping his cheek. She needed the physical contact.

He brought both arms around her, pulling her against him. "I know I have only been back a short time," he began, looking a bit nervous, "but I know my heart. Ginny, I love you."

_Love_? His words brought tears to her eyes. She blinked furiously to get rid of them. At times like these she didn't need watery eyes, she wanted to be able to have a clear picture of his face. Her thumb caressed his cheek. "Neville," she breathed. "I ... I love you, too. I don't think I realised I did until you went away for so long. Seeing you again ... it made me realise that I have loved you. For so long now .... It's ... it's ...." She took a deep breath. "What I want to say... it's why I never could go further than kissing with my previous boyfriends. Not that there have been many ....” She gently pulled his face down. "Only you," she promised him.

Neville looked at her with wonder. She had always been so popular that he assumed. Well, he shouldn't assume anything he reminded himself. He smiled happily at her. "Ginny, are you sure? Maybe we should stop and talk about this?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Neville Longbottom! If you are suggesting we stop I _will_ hex you!" Lightening the mood, because she wasn't really angry at him, she pulled him down for a short kiss. "I am very sure. What I meant to say earlier is that I think I've been waiting for you. For this. So don't you dare stop. Just ...." She helplessly shrugged her shoulders. "You need to lead here, all right? And show me what is ... good ... for you ...."

"I am pretty sure I can lead," he grinned, "I seem to remember we dance well together." He began kissing her again, his hands sliding over her back, one coming around to cup her breasts again. "Mmmm," he moaned, loving the feel of her.

"Good," she gasped as he touched her again. "More ...." She tried to move with his hands, not wanting to miss them on her, caressing her, loving her. Her hands now started to drift, touching and stroking his back, needing to feel.

He kissed his way down her chin and neck, returning to her breasts. He slid his hand down to her jeans, unbuttoning the top and sliding the zipper down. He licked and nibbled on her nipples as he did so, then slid his hand into her pants.

He was _taking care of her_ , Ginny realised. He was taking care of her and making it so very wonderful. She sighed and stroked where she could reach. She felt him go lower and lower and then she heard the zipper sliding down. And then his hands were on her bare skin, cupping her underneath her underwear and she gave a startled gasp. She hadn't thought it could, but it felt wonderful. Everything he did felt wonderful and she relaxed back into the bed.

One thing Neville was sure about, was his hands. He slid his fingers down through those soft curls in her knickers and then into the already wet folds. He was sure but gentle, lightly caressing and testing to see how she reacted to each movement finding what worked for her. His middle finger lightly grazed her clit.

His finger .... Her mouth opened in a soundless cry and she instinctively lifted her hips to increase the pressure of his finger. Her hands grabbed bedding, finding an anchor to keep her there. Her hips kept moving and her breathing sped up.

Neville smiled, loving her reaction. He lifted his head to watch her face. He felt he could memorise that look. Maybe he would draw it later. He slid his hand further down cupping her mound and squeezing gently before pulling his hand out again. He sat up and reached for the waistband of her jeans.

Ginny moaned in protest when his hands left her, but when she felt him at the waistband, she lifted her hips to help him take it off. "Yes ... hurry ..." she panted.

Neville slid her pants and knickers off together, stopping to remove her shoes as he did. When she lay naked, he stopped for a moment, awed again by this moment. There was no way he was hurrying this.

Opening her eyes, she saw him stare at her. The look in them was so intense she couldn't help but stare right back, forgetting to blush at her nakedness. Breaking the stare, she let her eyes roam over his naked chest. Just like the first time she'd seen it, in that greenhouse, it made her breath hitch and her hands fidget. He wasn't overly muscled but enough to show her he'd been getting plenty of exercise. Going slowly down, her eyes passed his navel and followed the trail of hair there. But her pleasure was stopped short by the fact that he still wore his pants. She was still hazed from her experiences so far and had to make an effort to speak. "Nev ... pants ... off," was all she could get out. She did extend her hand though, to point, take hold ... she wasn't sure herself.

He chuckled, raising his eyebrows at her. "In such a hurry?" he teased, but sat on the edge of the bed to untie his boots and remove them. Then he stood up next to the bed and began taking his trousers, shorts and socks off in one motion. He stood naked, not embarrassed but happy as he looked down at her.

Her eyes widened and her breath hitched. She'd caught glimpses of naked men before. When in camps during the War there sometimes hadn't always been enough privacy. But looking at him now, was the first time she actually _saw_ a naked man. Naked Neville, she thought with an audible sigh. He was ... impressive. Tall, muscled, long legs and ... clearly very aroused. Without thinking about it, she reached out, wanting to touch. Gone were the inhibitions she thought she'd have. All there was was this _want_ , this _craving_ inside of her for him. She trailed her finger over his thigh and was impressed by the skin over muscles.

Neville trembled a bit as she touched him, smiling down at her. He nodded his approval.

His nod made her be more daring and she now stroked a whole hand over his thigh, going higher and higher. She curled a hand around his hip and pulled him closer. Now that he was closer, she dared to touch his cock. Softly, she let her finger trail along its length and marvelled over how soft the skin there was.

He gasped slightly when she touched his cock, and it bobbed slightly in response. "Mmm, yes," he murmured, his eyes shutting briefly. He forced himself to stand still and watch, letting her explore.

At least she wasn't hurting him, Ginny thought, when he mumbled. She saw what an effort it was for him to stand still and let her explore and she loved him for it. Wondering what his response would be like, she wrapped her hand around it and gently closed it. All this had left her panting and, she noticed, even more excited than before.

Neville groaned, and laid his hand over hers. "Like this," he said softly, showing her how to move the foreskin, stroking him.

It was a marvellous feeling, Ginny decided, to feel his skin move and feel the hardness underneath. The way he reacted to her touch made her bold and she added a little twist to her upward stroke.

"Ahhh, gently," he smiled, looking at her face as she explored him. He would have never, never believed this was real. It as just too amazingly beautiful.

"Hmmm ...," she hummed and kindled her touch even more. It was so very arousing to touch him like this and bring him pleasure. Wanting to touch more, she sat up on her knees. While her one hand kept on stroking his cock, her other went back to his chest, quickly finding a hardened nipple. Tracing the tender skin around it she pressed a kiss directly underneath it.

"Mmmm," he sighed, parts of him jumping at the amazing sensation of her lips on his skin.

She felt his cock twitch in her hand and smiled. She liked that. Moving her mouth up, she mimicked what he had done to her breast and started to slowly lick his nipple.

"Merlin, yes," he groaned, he let go of her hand and put both of his up on the bed frame, holding on tight.

Ginny grinned against his nipple and grazed it with her teeth. Her hand slithered its way up from his cock over to his chest seeking his other nipple and started to stroke and tease it. With her thumb and finger she gently pulled it while she started to slowly suck on the nipple already in her mouth.

Neville groaned, bringing his arms down and wrapping them around her. He leaned forward taking her back on to the bed and rolling so that she lay with him, her head still pressed to his chest.

If her mouth hadn't been otherwise occupied she would've cried out. But now ... she was just happy to have him close and continued her ministrations to his chest. She also noticed that, now that they were together on the bed again, both naked, that she could feel _all_ of him. His hard cock was pressed against her belly and it was wet at the tip.

One hand in her hair, running his fingers through those red locks, and the other smoothed down her side, feeling her skin and resting on her hip. Neville sighed, the feeling of her pressed against him making him feel dizzy and fully alive.

Letting go of his nipples, she moved up again, searching for his mouth. She couldn't get over how good it all felt to her. She'd of course had 'the talk' with her mother and she'd heard friends talk about it. But not until now had she fully understood the _rightness_ of being with a person like this. Kissing him again, she sighed as her tongue found his once again.

Neville relaxed into the kiss, playing with her tongue with his. His hand on her hip squeezed gently and moved around to cup her bottom. "Mmmm," he hummed at the feeling. He moved his right hand down from her hair to her back as the kiss ended. He looked into her eyes, as he gently shifted his weight sliding them both to their sides. "Lay back, love," he smiled.

"'Kay," she whispered and rolled so that she was lying on her back. One hand kept in touch with his body, though.

He sat up and smiled down at her, running his hands down her skin, sighing at the texture. His right hand traced its way down to the curls between her legs and his fingers gently teased the hair there. He watched her face as he did, enjoying her reactions.

"Ngghh." She lifted her hips, remembering what he'd done before and wanting him to do that again. That had felt so very good.

"Spread your legs," he whispered and ran his fingers along her cleft, feeling the moisture and heat. Then slid in, using the tips to find her clit.

Keeping her eyes on him, she spread her legs and started to move against the pressure, trying to increase it.

Neville stroked her clit with his fingers as he moved up beside her and climbed over her leg, so that he knelt between her legs. He slid his fingers down, testing her entrance. He wanted this to be good for her and not hurt any more than needed.

She felt him press into her and instinctively her hips moved. Nothing existed for her but him and it was like she felt every touch to the core of her being. All she could do was gasp, moan and move against him, it seemed. She needed more than just those probing fingers. Reaching out, she tried to pull him over her, closer.

"Sweet girl, let me do this," he chided, holding his place and pressing his fingers in gently, still using his thumb to stroke her clit.

"Hurry," she panted. "Need ... need ...." And moved frantically now against his fingers.

"No hurrying here, love," he sighed. "You need to let me do this right. Relax and let me lead." He pressed in feeling the resistance of her body to the new sensation. He continued to move his thumb over her clit and use his fingers to make room. He knew that if he did this, it would hurt less when he entered.

Realising he couldn’t be swayed to go any faster she tried to calm down, to do as he asked of her .... So she concentrated on his face, on what was shining out of his eyes and felt his gentle touch, his care for her. She sighed.

"Breathe deep and slow, dear," he instructed as he pushed in more. He could feel the tight ring of tissue that caused the most trouble for virgins. He used his fingers to gently stretch it as he pushed deeper. It took so much concentration but it was so amazing to watch and feel her like this.

She felt it when his fingers reached the part of her where it was tight and only then understood what he was trying to do. She made the effort to try and relax and felt him go even deeper.

"Yes," he encouraged and bent forward, resting his other hand on her thigh and brought his mouth to her mound. He moved his thumb and used his tongue, seeking her clit with the tip even as he pushed in with his finger.

Her body jerked at the intrusion and tensed up. She willed her body to relax and was greatly helped by his tongue. When the initial hurt faded it started to feel ... wonderful, she thought.

He licked the sweet folds and sucked on her clit, enjoying the feel of her moving against his hand and face.

She didn't know what to do with herself when he sucked her _there_... All these new feelings and all so very good .... "Nev ... good," she panted out.

He set a gentle rhythm thrusting his finger along with his tongue. As she became more aroused, it was easier and he quickened the pace.

Her hips were moving with the rhythm his finger and tongue were setting and she was moaning continually now.

Neville loved the sound of her moaning and was so aroused he felt light headed from excitement. He slipped a second finger in and she was so turned on that she only thrust against his hand. He moved his thumb up, keeping up the sensation on her clit and moving his left hand to brace himself on the bed, as he moved up closer. He slipped his fingers out, rubbing them together and then over his cock, wetting himself with her fluids. He closed his eyes for a minute focusing on a silent protection spell he knew and then guided the head of his cock to her entrance. He looked up at her, "Ginny?"

She felt his fingers retreat and moaned at the feeling of loss she felt. Before she could protest, she felt something bigger than fingers pushing at her. She opened her eyes and looked at Neville. He was perspiring and visibly holding back. When he said her name, she understood what he was asking. She wanted this, this joining, and nodded.

Neville moved gently forward, sliding into her. He could feel resistance but didn't stop, knowing that moving forward would make it better. He brought his fingers back to her clit and gently rubbed.

He was going in and it didn't go as smoothly as with his fingers. When he started to rub her again, she felt herself get wetter and still he moved forward.

He moved into her, feeling that wet heat surrounding him. He stopped when he was fully seated in her and took a deep breath to steady himself. Still up on his knees, he used his left hand to hold her hip as he began to move slowly out again. He could see that his fingers were doing what she needed as she started to moan again. If he kept this up, she would come soon and that was good because he didn't think he would last too long after all this waiting.

When he'd fully entered her and waited for a few seconds, all she could think about how _full_ she felt, and how wonderful. She now understood what her mother had referred to as 'feeling complete'. His fingers kept on rubbing her when he started to move. Moaning and slowly starting to move with him, she decided that this was absolutely wonderful.

She responded and he thrust harder, increasing the pressure of his fingers as well. He was gasping now, the heat building in him and he was tight with the intensity of holding back.

He was going faster and faster and the pressure of his fingers was increasing, too. Matching him, Ginny felt this warm feeling start to spread in her belly. Panting loudly for air, all she could do was keep up and grip the bedding as it started to spread.

Neville felt her muscles contract around him and his orgasm beginning to explode in his body and mind. He moved his fingers faster, hoping to bring her with him.

Ginny felt his thrusts became faster and less controlled as his fingers went even faster than before. The warmth inside her seemed to explode and she screamed as it did.

Her screams were amazing and that would have probably brought Neville off itself, but the rest was overwhelming. His orgasm was blinding and he arched up, pulling her hips against him and burying himself deep inside her. She shuddered beneath him and he had that sensation of falling or flying at the same time. His breathing was ragged and he doubled forward, running his hands up her body and under her, pulling her close. He pressed the side of his face to her chest, still buried in her and wanting to be as close as possible.

Ginny was barely done screaming when she felt him come inside her and shuddered, overly sensitive. Then he fell forward, put his arms around her and buried his head on her chest. Her arms came up and, when she had some strength back, she started to slowly stroke his back. Calming down, realising what had happened made a tear slide down her cheek, and another one and another one. She lay there, quietly crying, feeling incredibly happy.

Neville's breathing started to slow and rubbed his cheek against her skin, loving the feel of just being there, still inside her and surrounding her with his arms. "Ginny," he whispered, "Ginny, I love you."

She stroked his hair and back and waited for him to look up. Emotional still from the experience she could only sniff, her ability to speak temporarily gone.

"Ginny?" Neville looked up, concerned, "Are you okay?" He saw the tears and stilled, not sure what to do next.

Nodding, she cupped his cheek and softly rubbed her thumb over it. Swallowing hard, willing herself to calm down and talk to him, she finally managed to get out with a small, shaky voice, "Love you. So much."

Neville watched her face. Eyes wide and a bit misty himself as he pushed up on his arms, leaning down to kiss her. He moved his hips slightly, sliding out of her.

When he slid out, she winced slightly but it didn't hurt. His kiss took away the sting and she opened up, letting him in, keeping the kiss gentle. She sighed and held him as close as she could.

Kissing her slowly and thoroughly, Neville shifted, moving one leg over her side and leaning until he slid beside her, bringing her onto her side facing him. When he pulled back from the kiss, his expression was of awe. He knew he would remember this moment the rest of his life.

Looking at him, Ginny tried to show Neville how much it had meant to her. The care he'd taken, the pure love showing in every touch and kiss he'd given her. She smiled at him now and hoped he understood. What she felt at that moment couldn't be expressed with words.


	4. Nightmares

Sliding back into the bed where Neville was still asleep, wriggling slightly until she was back in her previous spot - on her side with her back to his chest and his arm around her waist - Ginny sighed and listened to him breathe. Trying to fall back asleep, she let her mind go back to the past few weeks. Ever since she came for a picnic on that Saturday so much had changed, she mused. For starters, coming to realise that he loved her, truly loved her and sharing that love together had been a mind-blowing experience. It had been her first time and he'd made it so wonderful for her ....

After that she'd spent more and more time here, at his house. They had fallen into a rhythm where she would come over at least three times a week, not counting the weekends, and would cook for him. Clearly her cooking was appreciated, judging by his grateful looks and the way the food would vanish. Which also made her wonder if he did, in fact, eat on the nights when she didn't come over .... He was still working hard on setting up his greenhouses and taking care of all the things he'd brought back with him from his trip. It wasn't unusual for her to come to the house to find him in one of the greenhouses, still hard at work. With Hermione busy at work, too, or with Viktor, she felt like she hadn’t talked to her in a while or had seen each other.

And then there was his house. It was a big house, made for a large family. But it was so empty now. Ginny let her eyes drift over the walls of the room they were in; Neville's childhood room. During those moments when the food was cooking or in the oven and she had a couple of minutes to spare and Neville was still outside, she would walk through the rooms, opening doors randomly.

One of the doors opened up to what was the master bedroom; the one where his grandmother had slept until her death. She'd taken a tentative step inside and had looked around. It still looked like his Gran was just downstairs. He hadn't moved a thing or cleaned it out. There were other rooms like that one, with things in there that should be sorted through and the rooms needing a cleaning. Knowing how difficult he found it to talk about these things, she hadn't yet said anything. When he was ready, she hoped he would open up to her.

He _had_ opened up, however, about his travels and had shared pictures, drawings and stories with her. She loved to listen to him tell a story, Ginny realised. His eyes would start to shine and he would get so animated, it made her heart surge. On other evenings they would just talk and try to catch up on the years behind them, or they'd play board games. Another favourite was dancing together. All of these things usually ended up with them making love, she thought with a grin. They had made love in a number of rooms already and she was sure that more rooms were to follow.

Just then, his arm tightened around her and she heard him mumble in his sleep.

Neville shuddered in his sleep, his head tossing back and forth. "No, no ...," he said.

His mumbling had changed now and was starting to sound a bit frantic. Turning in his arms, she snuggled up and wrapped her arms around him as best she could. She then rubbed what skin of his back she could reach and started to soothingly talk to him, trying to calm him down without having to wake him. The rubbing seemed to help as he sighed and pulled her a bit closer. Staying the way she was, she made herself comfortable, laying her head on his arm and was halfway into falling asleep again when the mumbling started again. This time he was frowning and making noises in the back of his throat.

He tensed, feeling someone's arms around him and began to fight to get free; the memory of the Body Bind spell sharp and frightening.

Feeling him start to fight her arms instead of being calmed by them made her realise he was having a bad nightmare. Ginny quickly decided to wake him up before it got worse. Gripping his shoulder firmly, she started to shake him, calling out his name. "Neville! Wake up! Nev! Wake up now, love!" she said loudly, all the while shaking him by his shoulder.

Neville was suddenly awake and surprised to find himself at home in bed. He saw and felt Ginny beside him. He was still breathing ragged and he tried to calm down, his heart still pounding. He took a deep breath. "It's okay Gin, just a nightmare." He reached his arms around her, pulling her against his chest.

Flush against his chest, she felt his heart calm down from a frantic beat. She rubbed his back again. "Must've been a bad one," she whispered. One hand stroked his head, pressing it against hers for a second. "Want to tell me about it?"

"Mmm," he said, "Not as bad as some." His dreams were always confusing for him. It took him a bit to sort them out. "I dunno, just stuff about the war mostly."

Ginny nodded. "Those are nasty ones and can sneak up on you." She pulled back a bit so that she could look into his eyes. Pressing a soft, short kiss on his lips she looked at him. "Just ... I hope you feel like you can talk to me about them," she admitted with a sigh. She didn't exactly know how to tell him. "I'll always listen."

Neville nodded, kissing her back. "I know Gin," he let out a breath. "They aren't usually so bad now. Right after ... after the war, they were a lot worse. Now," he paused. "Now they only happen when something ... reminds me."

"Do you know what it was? Did you work on a specific plant today? Or did something else happen that you didn't get a chance to tell me about?" After dinner they had started to dance, but a slow dance had made them kiss and then they had made passionate love on the couch.

Neville nodded, looking up at the canopy, but not really seeing. "I went somewhere today," he said quietly.

"Where did you go, Nev?" Ginny asked him just as quietly. Something about him was familiar ... in a way she knew she should recognise, but at the moment could not. Kissing his cheek, she pressed her body as close to his as she could. "Tell me?"

"St Mungo's," he whispered, still staring at nothing.

St Mungo's .... Her eyes widened and instinctively she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him as tight as she could. "Oh, Neville," she sighed. Whenever he used to go visit his parents there, he'd always come back depressed. She'd spent a couple of summers trying to cheer him up and had always ached for him. "Why did you go there?" Come to think of it, she hadn't heard him mention his parents to her and was afraid to ask him about them, to ask if they were still there or not.

He kept staring away for another minute then kissed her on the forehead. "Visiting my parents," he answered quietly.

The lump in her throat was too great for her to be able to say anything, so she kissed him softly. Clearing her throat, she dared to ask, "How ... how are they?"

"Older," he said. "I didn't dream about them, exactly. I dreamed about the times I saw the ... that curse used, during the war."

"And combined with your visit today ..." Ginny nodded. "It brought it back in a nightmare." Letting go of him for a second, she rolled over to her side of the bed to get her wand. With a well-practiced swish and flick she Summoned a glass of water and a moist cloth. Taking the cloth, she wiped his face and neck down, cooling it. Then she handed him the glass. "Take some sips, love. It'll help."

He smiled, enjoying the feel of her taking care of him as much as the cooling cloth. He sat up a bit and did as she said and then leaned forward to kiss her tenderly. "You are such a wonder," he said, the sound of his voice letting her feel just how true that was to him.

"For wanting to take care of you?" she asked him. It was dark in the room but she was fairly certain she was blushing. "For wanting to share this with you?"

He smiled larger, cupping her face in his big hands and looking into her eyes. "For everything, for being you," he said.

"Oh, Nev," she sighed. Turning her head, she pressed a kiss on the palm of one of his hands. "I only love you," she whispered.

"Only?" he laughed, "Only love?" He grinned, kissing her nose.

Glad that he had smiled, she returned the kiss to _his_ nose. Now that he was calmed down and no longer caught up in the nightmare, she looked up at him. "If ... if you want, I could come with you? Next time you go?" she hesitantly offered. "But only if you want ...." She bit her lip.

"Maybe," he said and lay back down, bringing her with him. "Sleep now, Gin. You have work tomorrow."

Ginny nodded, knowing she wouldn't get anymore out of him that night. She leaned up and pressed a kiss to his lips. "I just wanted to tell you," she said and put her head down on his chest, keeping her arms around him. After pressing a kiss to the spot where she heard his heart beat, she put her head there and closed her eyes.


	5. Meeting the Parents

Although she knew she shouldn't be, Ginny was nearing the status of nervous wreck that Sunday afternoon. Today was the day that she'd officially 'bring Neville home' to meet her parents. Which was ridiculous as they all knew each other and Neville had spent numerous evenings and days at The Burrow and why did it need to be all official like and ....

Ginny took a deep breath and glanced at the clock. He should be here any second now. They'd agreed Neville would Apparate to the flat and then they'd Floo to The Burrow together. Looking at her clothes, she bit her lip. She'd already changed clothes six times and had finally decided on a tailored black blouse and a white skirt with dark red flowers. _Finally_ , her nervous mind called out when she heard a knock at the front door.

Neville had had to resort to actually scrubbing, after trying several cleaning charms, to get his nails clean. He dressed carefully in the clothes Ginny had helped him pick out -- nice trousers, crisp button down shirt and loafers. He ran a comb through his hair again, grimacing. He looked in the mirror and sighed. He should not be this nervous about visiting The Burrow. He knew the Weasleys and they knew him. Well, they used to. But it was more than that. He wanted something from them. Something that he had always wanted but had only recently realised. He picked up a bottle of Italian wine he had wrapped and a bouquet of flowers he had picked from his own gardens. He Apparated to Ginny's place and knocked on the door.

Opening the door, the first thing she saw was his nervous smile. When he'd stepped into the hallway, she carefully opened his arms, stepped up against him and kissed him. Smiling at him, she looked him up and down. "I was right," she said with a satisfied grin. "You look wonderful!"

Neville kissed her happily, feeling a little less nervous now that he was with her. He ducked his head, colouring a bit as she complimented him. "Ready?" he asked.

The blush endeared him even more to her and she had to kiss his cheek again. "Yes, I'm ready," she softly said, looking him in the eye. Taking his arm, she pulled him with her to the fireplace. "Do you want us to go separately or together? The fireplace _is_ big enough ...."

"Together," he answered simply, tucking the bottle in his left arm and taking her hand with his right.

Ginny nodded. Taking some Floo powder in her hand, she motioned with her head for him to take his place. Standing next to him, she squeezed his hand before throwing the powder in the hearth and shouting "The Burrow!" in a clear voice. Soon, the green flames took them away. When she saw the familiar fireplace come up, she squeezed Neville's hand again and started pulling him in the right direction.

Neville allowed himself to be led into The Burrow. He squeezed her hand a bit and looked around.

Stepping out of the fireplace, Ginny waited for Neville to stand beside her before she called out. "Mum! Dad! We're here!"

Molly came walking in from the kitchen, drying her hands on a towel. "Ginny! There you are, dear!"

Ginny felt herself folded in her mother's arms and was hugged. After kissing her on the cheek, she saw her mother turn to Neville.

"And Neville! It's been such a long time!" Molly stepped forward and hugged him just as tight, Ginny noticed. When Neville smiled at her, her heart clenched as she saw the pure hope in them.

Neville blushed a bit, "Thanks, Mrs Weasley." He felt fifteen again. When she let go of him, he handed her the flowers and the wine.

"Ah, Neville. You brought us wine?" She smelled the flowers. "And such lovely flowers, too! I'd say it wasn't necessary but I'm not giving the flowers back!" Pointing to the sofa, she told them, "Have a seat, dears." She walked to the kitchen door and they heard her yell, "Arthur! Ginny and Neville are here!"

"Come on," Ginny said and once again took his hand. She sat down on the sofa and, when he'd sat down next to her, shifted and pulled until they were in a corner, snuggled up. "You'll get tea in a minute, don't worry. Dad has tea radar, if nothing else."

Neville smiled but plucked nervously at the arm of the sofa. He looked around the place, thinking about how much things looked the same regardless of all the years it had been.

Ginny noticed his nervousness. Turning so that she faced him, she placed her hand against his cheek and turned his face to hers. Kissing him softly, she muttered, "No need to be nervous, Neville. They already know you and like you. It'll be fine, you'll see."

Neville's cheeks coloured again and he looked nervously toward the door Mrs Weasley had just gone through. "Ah, should you be, ah kissing me in front of them?"

Ginny arched an eyebrow. "Please don't tell me you have this thing against public displays of affection?" She smiled at him. "I love you, I love kissing you .... So, yes I should." To prove her point she kissed him again, this time letting the kiss linger. "Besides, Mum is in the kitchen making all that noise to bring Dad out of his shed ...."

Neville continued to blush and whispered, "It's not so much the public thing, it's ... Ginny, these are your parents! Won't they mind?"

"No they won't mind! They'd worry if you wouldn't touch me, or kiss me occasionally and that goes doubly for me. You should know by now that we are an affectionate family." She winked at him. "Neville ... really. It's all right ...."

He smiled, kissing her nose briefly before putting an arm around her shoulders and a light kiss on her lips.

Leaning in against him, loving the feel of his arm around her, Ginny hummed contently. "See? You'll do just fine. Now, if Mum would hurry with the tea, this would be perfect." Finally, she heard the shed door close. "That'll be Dad. Good, tea's ready then."

"There you are! They've been here for at least fifteen minutes, Arthur!" they heard Molly exaggerate in the kitchen. "There ... you're clean. Go on in and say hello and I'll bring the tea out."

Ginny saw her father walk over to where they were on the sofa. Before she could stand up, he'd already pulled her up and was hugging her. "There's my girl! I was missing you!" he beamed at her.

"And Neville! We haven't seen you for a long time, but Ginny always shared your letters with us!" And Arthur pulled Neville up and hugged him, just as he had his daughter.

Neville laughed at the smaller man pulling him up, getting up with him as he did. He awkwardly hugged Mr Weasley too. "Thanks, Mr Weasley. I am glad to be here."

"Arthur, please, Neville! You're part of the family now, or so Molly tells me!"

Just at that moment, Molly walked in with the tea tray. As Ginny cleared the table some more, she said to Neville, "And I'm Molly, dear. No more calling us Mr and Mrs Weasley."

Neville blushed very bright and ducked his head, "Ah, sure, Arthur. Ah, Molly."

Ginny was smiling brightly at her parents for handling it this way. When Neville sat down again, she made sure that they were in their previous, close positions again. When her mother was pouring the tea, she beamed up at him. "See?" she whispered.

He smiled and took his cup of tea when it was offered, "Thanks, Mrs, uh, Molly."

"So, Neville," Arthur started the conversation. "Ginny tells us you've been hard at work in the greenhouses, setting everything to rights." He sipped his tea and looked at Neville over the brim of his cup. "I've always been interested in how it all works ... Any time you've got some time to spare, I'd love to take a look ...."

"Sure, Mr, Arthur, I would like that. I use whatever works, magic or Muggle. Some combinations I have set up are pretty unique. Some are things I picked up in other places." Neville started to relax now that he was on a subject he was comfortable with.

Ginny almost groaned when she saw her father's face light up as Neville mentioned using Muggle things.

"Do you really?" Arthur asked with a dangerous twinkle in his eye.

Ginny and her mother shared a look that had a panicky edge to it.

"Well, in that case I shall definitely have to invite myself over one time," Arthur stated with a smile. "This I would love to see."

"Sure," Neville smiled, "Just let me know when and we could talk more about it," and then added, "after tea maybe," he said noticing the looks of the women.

"That would be lovely," Molly decided before Ginny could say anything. She loved her husband dearly, but whenever he could talk about Muggle things, he tended to forget the time.

Ginny sipped her tea. "Tell them about the book, Neville." Before he had a chance to say anything, she gushed, "He's going to write a book on all the plants he has found! It'll be brilliant, I just know it!"

Neville smiled, patting her hand briefly. "I am writing a book called Magical Plants from Around the Globe. Kind of a cross between a plant encyclopedia and travel guide."

"Did you travel the Muggle way?" Arthur eagerly asked and frowned when Ginny rolled her eyes at him. "Don't you roll your eyes at me!"

"Dad!" Ginny exclaimed, but didn't deny the fact. "Drink your tea!" Turning towards her mother, she said, "Oh and Ron and I took care of those gnomes for you a couple of weeks ago." Taking a sip from her tea, she informed her, "545 points by the way. It should go in the Book."

"Ah, sometimes," Neville answered and then shut up when Ginny started talking about the gnomes. He smiled at her and her brother's antics.

Ginny had been perusing the rest of the tray. "You made scones!" she happily exclaimed. "Do you want one?" she asked Neville. "Mum makes the best ones."

Neville nodded, smiling. "Of course," he answered. He also blushed again, remembering that time in Andrew's shop.

Ginny smiled at him and remembered their meeting at Andrew's shop. Cutting one in half she put it on a plate, added some jam and cream to the side and handed him the plate. Since she was doing it anyway, she made her mother and father one too and finally sat back with her own plate. She sighed with contentment before she took a bite of her scone that was covered in whipped cream.

Neville smiled, taking a bite of the scone and watching Ginny. He loved to watch her. He glanced at her parents, checking their body language to tell him how well things were going. They did seem happy and relaxed, so he was feeling better, too.

"Well, Neville," Molly started, able to get a word in now that everyone else was chewing their scones. "Do you still like the same foods as you did before? No allergies during your travels?"

Ginny frowned. Her mother knew perfectly well what Neville did and did not eat! She'd cooked for him numerous times before he left ....

"No, I mean, there are probably a lot more things I do like now. But no allergies or problems," he smiled, finishing his cream covered scone.

"Good," Molly said with clear delight. "That's one less worry for Christmas dinner. More tea?"

Neville grinned, blushing again. He nodded as he looked at the left over cream, using a fork to scrape it off the plate and eat it.

Ginny couldn't help it. She brushed a hand over his head and kissed his cheek while mouthing 'thank you' to her mother, who smiled back at her. " _Do_ you want more tea?" she asked Neville. Seeing her father's outstretched hand with his cup in it, she chuckled. Pouring him his tea and topping off her mother's cup, she then refilled her own.

"Now, Neville, would you mind terribly if I were to show you this Muggle device that I cannot figure out? Ginny and Molly will be in the kitchen later on anyway and maybe you know what to make of it? I would appreciate it!" He looked expectantly at Neville.

"But after Neville and I go for a little walk, all right?" Ginny intervened. "If you don't mind ...."

"Uh, sure," Neville said while glancing back and forth between the two of them.

"Good," Ginny said. "Otherwise Dad'll have you in that shed all afternoon and I want some time alone with you."

Looking at her mother, she said, "And we have enough time until dinner for our walk and for you to help out Dad."

Molly nodded with a smile. "Of course. You need some fresh air, too."

After tea, Neville followed Arthur outside to his shed. Neville's brain was racing, trying to figure out the right way to talk to Mr Weasley. "Um, Arthur, I wanted to talk with you about something."

Arthur walked with a bounce in his step. He had good hopes that Neville would be able to help him figure out the Muggle device. Their time together also gave him the opportunity to look at the man Ginny loved. He'd read her letters and he was, just like Molly, convinced that that was the case.

"Hmmm?" He looked at the man walking beside him. The boy he'd known had grown into a fine young Wizard, he thought. "What is it, son?" Not looking up, he opened he door to the shed and stepped aside so that Neville could enter first.

Neville took a deep breath and tried not to fidget. "I want to ask you something important."

Something about Neville's tone made Arthur look up. Seeing the look on his face and his effort to not worry his hands, he nodded. Pointing to two comfortable chairs, he said, "All right, let's sit down."

There were two chairs, covered in dark blue velvety upholstery, near a window that overlooked the garden. Arthur sat down in one and waited for Neville to take the other one. When they were both seated, he smiled at Neville. "What is it that you wanted to ask?"

Neville sat down, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees, staring at the ground for a minute. "You know that I have known Ginny for a long time. Well, since she first came to Hogwarts," he started. "And that she and I are friends. But ... " Neville paused, searching for the right words. He had practiced this at home but it didn't seem to be coming out right anyway.

"But what?" Arthur gently asked. He had a feeling what this might be leading to, but in his long life with Molly he had learned to not jump to conclusions.

"Sir, something has changed. And I wanted your permission to court your daughter," Neville said as quickly as possible. "I mean, I want permission ... I know this may seem sudden but ... I want to ask you ... if I may propose marriage to your daughter."

"Ah," Arthur said and leaned back in his chair. "I see."

Considering this for a bit he finally said, "Normally I'd brush this off and tell you it's too soon to even talk about this sort of thing. But given your history of being good friends, I know you know her well." Looking Neville in the eye, he continued, "And so you know that it is very hard to tell _her_ what to do."

He hoped the boy wouldn't hear his muttered "strong headed chit".

"Answer me this, then. _Why_ exactly do you want to marry her?"

Neville relaxed some. This he understood. He was glad Arthur cared enough about this daughter to ask him; to make sure of his intentions. He leaned back a bit too and turned to face the other man. "I know Ginny and there is nothing about her that I don't like. I like that she talks a lot and I like that she is strong-willed to the point of obstinate. I love the way she fusses over little things but takes in stride the big ones. I love that weird thing she does when she scrunches up her nose." He chuckled a bit and took another deep breath, "I love the way she fusses over everyone. And I can't imagine my life without her. But more than that, I can't imagine my home without her. I want to build a life together. I want a family of redheaded children and her telling me I don't eat enough and not to track mud into the house. I want her to be my wife, my touchstone."

Arthur smiled. It seemed that his girl would be in good hands. Behind that quiet exterior was a man who knew what he was getting into. One other thing he felt he should ask. "Have you mentioned this in any way to her? Your intentions, I mean? I hardly think she'd have let you go that easily if she knew you were discussing this with me."

"No, sir," Neville answered, "I wanted to talk with you first. It isn't proper," Neville blushed remembering that most of what they had been doing lately wouldn't be considered "proper," but he continued, "I wouldn't want to ask her without knowing if her family would approve."

This was getting better and better, Arthur thought. He'd known Neville a long time too and so knew that what was said was all said in earnest.

"Well, in that case," he started. "In that case I have no objections, and I'm sure Molly won't either. But you do realise that the decision is hers?"

"Yes, sir," Neville grinned widely, "She is a force of nature, that one." And after all his travels, Neville thought he knew exactly what that meant.

Arthur snorted. "She's a lot like her mother," he nodded. "I wish you luck, son, because you're going to need it."

Neville grinned, thinking that "just like her mother" was the best compliment that Arthur could give his daughter. "Thank you, sir."

"Right. Now that that's taken care of, let me show you what I was talking about," Arthur said as he rubbed his hands. Walking to one of the tables, he picked up the thing in question. It was silvery, with two ... handles ... something that could be turned around and that would move the last part of it. That last part was weird. It had a pointy, sharp end and it was made in a way that reminded him of mountain roads ....

He handed it to Neville. "Do you have any idea what this might do?"

Neville grinned, "Sure, it's a corkscrew for opening wine bottles. I can show you at dinner. You will like this ...."


	6. Decorating

Neville smiled and gave the room another look around. He had done a bit of rearranging to fit things and there were boxes piled in one corner, waiting unpacking. He stood back with his hands on his hips and admired the tree. It didn't quite reach the ceiling, leaving just enough room for the tree topper. Ginny usually Apparated into the garden and came in the back door to the kitchen. So he wasn't surprised when he heard her footsteps in there.

"Neville!" she called out while walking through the kitchen to the living room. "Where are .... Oh my!" she exclaimed as she saw what he'd done with the space. "This looks wonderful!"

Looking around, she grinned before she walked up to him and embraced him. "Hmmmm," she sighed. "I need you to hold me for a minute."

He smiled and happily wrapped his arms around her, one hand coming to rest on the back of her head against his shoulder and the other on the small of her back. "Long as you want, Ginny," he sighed.

She nodded against his shoulder and closed her eyes. Slowly she felt all the tension and pressure fall away and she tried to inch closer, feeling his arms tighten around her in response. She didn't know how long they'd stood there but after a while, she lifted her head and pressed a kiss on his lips. "Thank you," she whispered, and kissed him again.

Neville's eyes closed and he kissed her back tenderly. Gods, he loved the taste and touch of the woman.

Melting into the kiss, Ginny sighed. She'd missed coming to the house the past week but with the third murder victim found, her days and evenings had been filled with nothing but work. Breaking the kiss, she simply hugged him as tight as she could. "I've missed you. So ... what are today's plans?"

Well," he smiled, "I seemed to run out of room for one of my plants in the greenhouse and moved it in here. What do you think?" He turned her around so that she could now see the tree in the corner.

Seeing the tree and the size of it, Ginny did a quick run through of the greenhouses. Suddenly she remembered that one of the greenhouses had seemed to be smaller than the others. "Would this one happen to come from the back of Greenhouse four?" she asked him with narrowed eyes. "The part where you told me repeatedly, was 'nothing there'?"

"I didn't say nothing, just nothing you should worry about," he smiled shyly, his hands still resting on her shoulders.

"Hmmmm," she commented. Giving up all pretence of being angry she soon grinned at him. "But it _is_ a beautiful tree, Neville!! Are we decorating today, then?"

"If you want to," he smiled, "I found boxes of decorations in storage and picked up a few new things, too."

"Wait, you went _into storage_?" Ginny carefully asked. "As in ... you went to the attic and hunted up the boxes?"

Neville ducked his head, blushing a bit. "Let's see what's in them," he suggested.

With a soft smile, Ginny said, "All right, let's do that." Taking his hand, she took him with her to the couch and sat down. Not knowing what memories would come with the boxes, she thought it the better way to open them.

Neville took the lid off the first box. Dust flew up but then there was the sound of a bird twittering. He cocked his head and then, remembering, smiled.

Ginny's smile grew as she looked from Neville to the box and heard the bird. "Open the box? Please?" she whispered.

He nodded and reached for a small white box about the size of his fist. He carefully pulled the lid off the box. Nestled in the box, in what looked like a little nest, was a small white dove. It twittered at them.

"Look at that!" Ginny exclaimed. Slowly she extended her hand to the little bird. It had inspected her hand carefully and, after a while, hopped on her finger. Ginny slowly raised her hand and smiled at Neville. "It's beautiful!"

He smiled a little wistfully at the bird, "Gran said it used to be my mothers. That she would play with it for hours when she was a child."

Careful to not startle the bird on her finger, Ginny shuffled on the couch to end up almost pasted against Neville's side. "I can imagine .... And this year, when it's in the tree, we'll remember your mother and father, the way they were."

Neville was quiet for a minute, still looking at the bird. "But that's just the problem," he said, "I can't."

Ginny bit her lip. "Aren't there albums? With pictures of your parents? I'm sure your Gran would've had them," she quietly asked him. It might just be what he needed, she thought, to see his parents other than what he remembered. Or, she admitted, it might make him even sadder. " _Do_ you want to see them, if we find them that is? Do you even want to look for them at all?"

"Maybe later," he said. "Let's put her nest on the tree so she can settle in."

"All right." Turning to him, Ginny said, "Neville, I ... I don't mean to push you. If you aren't ready for something like this, tell me and I promise to let it lie ...." Giving him a moment to think it over she walked over to the tree and carefully set the bird on a branch.

Neville smiled at her but followed her to the tree, setting the ornamental bird's next in the branches. It just felt right. Like being with her felt right.

While they decorated the tree, Ginny could see Neville's emotions as he picked up decorations to put in it. Sometimes he'd smile and sometimes the saddest look would be in his eyes. When she felt she was done, she sat back and watched him finish the tree. When he looked at her, she shot him a bright smile. "Neville? How is your Transfiguration these days?" she asked him with a gleam in her eyes.

He shrugged, "Fine, I suppose." He looked at her curiously.

She'd been thinking about this ever since she'd seen the tree and the fireplace. Pointing to one of the chairs she asked him, "Can you Transfigure that chair to a sturdy yet comfortable rocking chair?" Looking around, she took one of the throws on the sofa and changed it into a copy of one of her grandmother's quilts. She looked back at him expectantly.

"Sure," he said, "Why?" He walked over and Transfigured the chair.

With a smile, Ginny manoeuvred him until he was sitting in it. Then, she sat sideways in his lap and draped the quilt around them. "So that we can sit here, together, and enjoy the tree," she said softly. "I'll go make something to drink in a while."

Neville smiled and wrapped his arms around her, sighing. The fairies on the tree even seemed to approve. He used his legs to push and start the chair gently rocking. He leaned back, the feel of Gin's head against his shoulder, her weight in his lap and couldn't think of a time he had ever been happier.


	7. Ringing in the New

Ginny groaned as she sat down on Neville's couch. They had just had dinner and dessert and she clearly felt that she'd had just a bit too much. She heard Neville putting the china away that they'd used and she smiled a little half smile. It was always so gratifying to see the dinner she'd spent quite some time over today, being eaten with such clear appreciation. She'd made Boeuf Bourguignon for the first time, having been given the recipe from her mother and she'd been so happy when it had all turned out so well. Thinking that Neville took a bit longer because he was putting the kettle on, well, she hoped anyway, she got her wand out and aimed it at the record player that stood in the corner. They'd already played the record that was on and it had become one of her favourites. When it started, she closed her eyes and, sitting there, enjoyed the music.

Neville stood in the door to the sitting room, admiring the beautiful woman on his sofa. He leaned against the frame, a grin on his face. It has been such a wonderful holiday and he couldn't imagine anyone else he would want to start the New Year with, or every new and old year for the rest of his life, to be truthful.

Just then, Ginny's favourite part started. With a smile on her face, eyes still closed, she started to hum along, never noticing that it had gotten quiet in the kitchen.

Neville was barefoot and he padded quietly up to stand before her, looking down at her beautiful upturned face. Freckles still at twenty-one and glorious red hair. He crossed his arms across his chest and stood grinning at her.

When the song was done, she opened her eyes and almost jumped when she saw Neville that close to her. "Nev!" she scolded although there wasn't really any heat in it. "You scared me!" Looking at his grinning face, she gave in and grinned back. Patting at the seat next to her she said, "Come sit down?"

He nodded, and slid onto the sofa with her. His right arm sliding around her back to pull her close as he leaned in to bring his lips to hers.

The kiss was soft and sweet and Ginny melted into it and his arms. When it had ended she sighed and put her head on his shoulder. Breaking the silence, she groaned. "I definitely had too much to eat!"

Neville laid his head back on the sofa and hugged her tight. "It was delicious," he agreed. "You are an amazing cook."

"Hmphf," she got out. "Please ... Nev ... not so tight!" She winked up at him, but did hope he'd lessen the hold he had on her just a bit. A tight hug and a full stomach weren't exactly a good combination. They sat there for a while, the record playing in the background. It was peaceful, just the two of them. "I can't believe this year is nearly over," she whispered.

He was thinking about the changes he had gone through in one year. "I started last year in China," he smiled, "and ended it at home with the most beautiful woman in the world." He leaned back, relaxed.

"I started it somewhere in a hotel before going off to some remote location for the last stages of my training," she said with a sigh. "And I missed everyone, including one of my best friends." She shot him a pointed look. "And now ... I'm back with my friends and have this wonderful, handsome boyfriend." She snuggled in a bit closer.

He smiled down at her, "And what do you want for the new year, Ginny?" He asked the question lightly, but his heart sped up a bit, waiting for the answer.

"What do I want?" She wrinkled her nose as she thought on the question. "Well ... actually, I can't really think of something that I want that I don't already have." She looked up at him. "But then again, I didn't even know I wanted you until you came back and we met again."

He nodded, smiling down at her. "Do you ever think about the future? About what you want from your life?" he asked. He was nervous but he tried not to let it show.

"Well ...," she sighed. "I'd like to find the job that is right for me, you know? Like you have your Herbology. And ...," she looked up at him through her eyelashes, "I'd like us to grow even closer. As for the rest ... I'm going to take it as it comes. There are things that shouldn't be planned for. Why?"

He looked at the Christmas tree and the bird sleeping in her nest. "I guess, after being a traveller for so long, I am thinking about putting down roots," he said quietly. "I want to build a home and a life here."

"It's a good house for it," Ginny nodded. "It needs to be filled again." Silently she wondered where this conversation was going. They had talked a lot over the past months but he'd never been all that forthcoming with discussing the house and what he was going to do with it.

"Does this mean that you are thinking of making this house your own?"

Neville's smile was gentle and he leaned in to kiss her again. "It could be a good home," he said. "It feels that way when you are here."

"Yeah?" Ginny smiled. "I like being here. And, strange as it sounds, it feels like the house likes me as well. I feel at home here, with you."

Neville swallowed hard, trying to remain calm. He looked down into her eyes, trying to read what he saw there. "I would love it if it someday became a family home like The Burrow," he smiled.

Something in her started to bubble as her mind started to string together the little bits of their conversation. "It could be the next Burrow," she carefully said, trying not to jump to conclusions, but hoping all the same that she'd understood.

For a minute, he was caught between asking more questions and backing off. He didn't know how to do this. But he also knew he had to do it. But was it the right time? Yet, not telling her felt like keeping a secret. Finally, he came to a decision and slid off the sofa to the floor at her feet, looking up at her.

Hope surged like a wild flame and only her will kept it down. "Ne ... Neville?" she asked, eyes wide and breath suddenly hitching.

"Ginny?" he smiled, almost forgetting to breathe as he looked up into her eyes, "Will you marry me? Will you be my wife?"

At first she thought she'd heard it wrong. But as his words hit her, really hit her, all the tension she'd built up inside of her in the short while they'd had the conversation burst out. "Yes!" she said before bursting out into tears.

Neville's eyes widened and he grinned, quickly moving back up to the sofa to take her into his arms. He smiled at this crying woman in his arms and gave her time to work through it.

When she'd calmed down again and had taken care of her tear streaked face, she looked up at him and smiled, hoping it showed him how happy she was. "See? One of those things I didn't know I wanted but _did_. I _do_!"

He brought a hand up to wipe away her tears and kissed her slowly but deeply, licking at her salty lips and breathing in her scent. He loved the feel of her damp skin against his hand and face. The way her hair tickled him when they kissed. Actually, he loved everything about her.

The kiss was so sweet and tender and filled with his joy that she felt teary again. Answering the kiss with as much feeling as she could she shifted until she straddled his lap, trying to get as close as she could. After they broke the kiss she hugged him tight and buried her face in his neck. "I love you," she said softly.

"I love you, Ginny," he whispered into her ear. "I want to share my life and my home with you. I want to have children and grow old together." He sighed, holding her close and rubbing her back.

"Yes," was all she could say as she clung to him. "This is the best New Year's Eve, ever," she then told him, leaning back in his arms, totally happy.

"Yes," he smiled at her, "And may we have many, many more." He reached in his pocket and pulled out a small pouch and handed it to her. "It used to belong to my gran," he explained. "I can get you a new one if you would prefer, but I liked the idea of this one."

With trembling hands and silently cursing her emotional state, Ginny carefully opened the pouch. Taking out the ring, she gasped. It was a small gold ring with a diamond. "Oh Neville, it's perfect! I'd be honoured to wear this one," she told him, holding the ring in the palm of her hand.

"That's the engagement ring," Neville explained. "There is a matching set of wedding bands, too. I know the sizing charm, if you want to wear it now." He blushed slightly at his presumption. He had memorised the charm for the occasion, just in case.

"Of course I want to wear it now!" Ginny smiled happily. "I'm not taking it off again and shall be showing it off to everyone who shows even a remote interest!" She handed the ring to him, holding out her hand. "And it's yes to the set of wedding rings, too."

He smiled at her enthusiasm. It was, after all, one of the things that he was attracted to about her. He slid the ring on her left ring finger, lifted his wand and cast the sizing charm. The ring shimmered and then fit snug but not too tight. He smiled in wonder at the look of her hand with the ring on it. Then lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed her palm.

Ginny couldn't help it, she had to do it. She stretched out her hand and moved it around, letting the light catch in the diamond. "You realise I'll have to owl Mum and Dad tomorrow about this," she said.

Neville nodded, leaning back and watching her play with it. "Your dad, at least, won't be too surprised," he said.

"Oh?" Her eyebrows lifted. "Why is that?" Then, before he could answer, she blurted out, "The conversation in his shed! I though he was pretty smug when you two came out, but he's refused to tell me what happened .... Have you been planning this that long??"

"Longer," he said quietly. "But I was worried that you would consider it too soon," he confessed.

She sat there, looking at him, her mouth gaping. He'd rendered her speechless.

Neville laughed and reached a finger out to caress that open mouth. "So beautiful," he murmured.

"So ... scheming," she accused, "but wonderful all the same."

He cocked his head, looking at her. "I never scheme, but I do make plans. Can't do the work I do without it." He reached for her pulling her close again, wrapping both arms around her.

"Hmmm," she hummed, enjoying the closeness. "I'll call it scheming for a while yet. I'll consider calling it planning," she said with a smile in her voice. Suddenly a thought popped up. "I just hope my brothers will react in a good way," she said, remembering some of their reactions when they'd arrived for Christmas Day at The Burrow.

"My intentions are honourable, after all," he smiled. There had been a lot of good-natured threats tossed about over the holiday. He was actually pleased that her family was so protective of her.

"Hmmm ... I'm just not so sure about _theirs_ ," she said, well accustomed to what they could get up to.

"Well, they do know me, after all. And I am aware of what they are like," he smiled. "I think I can handle it."

"Okay." Ginny didn't want to put down his optimistic view. "And if not, remember that I know how to get them where it hurts. Mostly."

Neville smiled, "I think I can handle myself. And I want to join your family, not fight them."

"Well, okay then," Ginny grinned back. Who knew ... they might actually calm down. However, now that she was sitting in his lap, being as happy as she could be, discussing her brothers wasn't really what she wanted to be doing. She leaned in again and, lips against his, murmured, "Why don't we discuss my family ... tomorrow?"

"Certainly," he murmured, kissing her again, one hand playing along her spine.

His hand trailing made her shiver and press even closer, deepening the kiss gradually. Her hands had gone up, fastening in his hair, to keep his mouth pressed against hers.

Neville's tongue teased hers, even as strong fingers kneaded her back. He loved the taste and touch of her.

Every time she felt those strong fingers touching her, she could feel herself melt a bit. He was strong but always took such care of her. One of her hands that had been in his hair let go and trailed down, stroking the skin right behind his ear.

"Mmm," he hummed at her touch. "Do you wanna stay here or to the bedroom, luv?" He smiled a little shyly.

Not really feeling like moving, she whispered, "Are you expecting anyone to come by?"

He nearly blushed at the idea, but shook his head. "Just you and me," he said quietly.

"Hmm," she hummed, still finding his blush endearing. "Why not ... stay ... here?" she asked him in between nibbling on his earlobe and what she could reach of his neck. "No need ... to ... move ...."

Neville moaned softly as she nibbled his ear and his fingers kneaded further down squeezing her hips. "No, here is ... fine," he said quietly.

"Are you sure?" Ginny stopped nibbling and looked into his eyes. "Just because I don't want to move ...."

"What I have in mind involves moving somewhat, Ginny," he smiled at her, blushing in spite of his bold words.

Ginny couldn't help it. She giggled. "I should hope so," she nodded with a gleam in her eye. "But is there any reason that we can't do that kind of moving here? Or would you rather do that upstairs?"

He shook his head, answering her by kissing her again and running his hands up under her shirt. His breath quickened at the feel of her soft skin under his hands.

Well, that answers that question, Ginny thought with a silent chuckle. But then she was busy feeling his hands all over her and taking off her shirt to give him more access. As his hands roamed she tried to undo the buttons of his shirt as well, but found her hands trembling.

Neville closed his eyes, his hands caressing her sides and slipping back to unclasp her bra, sliding it off her shoulders. He trailed his fingers down her arms and back up again. "Shhh," he said, "Let me." Then he unbuttoned and took his own shirt off.

Pulling him down again, Ginny gasped as she felt his chest hair against her sensitive nipples. It was like that every time and each time she'd shiver and welcome the sensation. Kissing him once again, she let her hands stroke his back, sometimes leaving shallow marks with her nails.

"Oh, Merlin, yes," he sighed and lifted up a bit so he could position her a bit better in his lap. His trousers were getting pretty tight. He leaned in, taking one of her hard nipples into his mouth, licking and sucking.

As he repositioned her, she felt him pressing against her and moaned softly. But when he started to lick and suck her nipple she threw her head back and let out a much loader groan. "Nev ... so ... good," she panted and pulled his head as close to her as she could. Unconsciously, she'd started to move her hips against his.

"Mmm," he hummed, cupping her other breast in his hand and using a finger to tease it hard. He sucked harder when she rocked against him.

She was on fire and didn't want to cool down. His mouth and fingers were driving her mad and she'd never felt so good. But, after a while, she wanted more. Softly pulling his face up, she kissed him passionately. "More," she panted before diving back in for yet another kiss.

He smiled, sliding a hand up along her thigh under her skirt. "More?" he teased, smiling at her.

"Yes! More!" Frustrated at his slow pace she placed her hand on his and almost dragged it up higher.

He slid his fingers over her knickers and rubbed her through them. "I thought it was the bloke who is always in a hurry," he laughed.

Ginny growled at him before pulling his face to hers for another kiss. "Hurry. Up." Deciding that more action was needed, she started to attack his belt.

He laughed and leaned back, letting her go to work on his pants and waiting to see what she would do.

Determined to move on to ... more moving ... she quickly had his belt undone and then went to work on his button and zipper. Her hurry made her clumsy and she cursed under her breath. Finally she had it all undone. Kneeling on the couch next to him, she started to pull his pants down. Looking up at him she tilted her head. "Help?" she asked him with a small grin.

He smiled and lifted his hips, letting her undress him. It was quite exciting having her take charge like this.

She hummed as she pulled his pants down, only to be stopped by his shoes. Taking those off, then his socks she smiled, as finally, he was totally and completely naked. Sitting there, on her knees at his feet, she looked at him. Her own passion simmering for just a short while, she was taking him in; long limbs, strong muscles. When she reached his eyes, the look on them took her breath away. Standing slowly up, she first pulled her stockings off, grimacing at the utter unattractiveness of that act. Quickly kicking them away with her foot, she then started to undo the button of her skirt.

He sat back, feeling like some ancient monarch with the beautiful woman stripping for him. His arms were stretched out on either side of him along the back of the sofa. He looked entirely relaxed except for the look in his eyes and the erection in his lap.

When she was done, she tried to walk as calmly as she could towards him. Once again next to him, she bent over to kiss him. Somehow she needed to kiss him as often as she could. When they came up for air, she straddled his lap again and shivered when she felt him against her arse.

He kissed her gently, until she climbed in his lap. Then the sensation of her moistness against him had him thrusting up without thought and his hands reaching for her hips.

"Yesss," she panted when he took hold of her hips. "Like this," she said in between short kisses on his lips. Lifting herself up, hands on his shoulders, she shifted back until she felt him nudging at her entrance. Lowering herself slowly, she took him in.

He groaned as she slid over his cock, surrounding him in warmth. "Yes, Ginny," he whispered. His fingers held her hips and he began thrusting up into her.

Her hands gripped his shoulders. Moving with him, she shuddered and moaned. Every time felt like the first and every time she shuddered with what he made her feel. "Nev ... Nev ..." she almost chanted as her hips moved faster and faster.

"Oh, Ginny, sweet Ginny," he said, using his hands on her hips to help keep their movements synchronised, but letting her set the pace and ride him. It was amazing and he was awed by her.

Not being able to talk, she just looked at him and kept on moving. She felt wonderful and loved. It didn't take too long for her to feel that she was getting close. "Nev ... close ...." she managed to get out.

Neville slid one hand between her legs using his finger to rub her clit, hoping to bring her with the combination. "Yes, Ginny," he encouraged.

His finger rubbing _there_ was the last push she needed. A few frantic movements later, she climaxed, hoarsely exclaiming his name. She kept on moving with him, though, trying to bring him as much pleasure as he'd brought her just now.

Her muscles contracting around him brought him so much closer, he returned his hands to her hips and thrust harder and faster until he found his own release, his back arching. He relaxed back, holding her hips and shuddering at the feel of her.

Feeling him reach his climax made her shudder against him. When he relaxed back against the couch she followed his body with hers, wanting to prolong the closeness.

He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight against his own body, laying kisses on her face and smiling. "You are so beautiful, my Ginny," he whispered, "Happy New Year."

Ginny rubbed her face against him and sighed. "Happy New Year, handsome," she whispered back with a tiny smile just before the clock chimed twelve times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [You’ve reached the end of this little story. Please leave your feedback as we like to hear from readers. If you want to read more in this alternative Harry Potter universe, there is a Harry/Draco story as well: **[Secrets and Promises](http://slashpervert.livejournal.com/10097.html)**.]


End file.
